Teenage Lobotomy
by Galette
Summary: Harry a besoin d'oublier. Il va trouver réconfort dans la Salle sur demande, auprès d'un pack de bière et de Drago Malfoy... slash à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Teenage Lobotomy.

**Auteur : **Galette.

**Disclaimer :** tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre, quant à lui, est celui du magnifique (j'ai dit magnifique ? Oo fantastique, exceptionnel, génialissime… XD) manga I'll de Hiroyuki Asada (si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter )

**Rating :** euh… T pour l'évocation de euh… substances illicites ( ? Oo) et quelques mots déplacés par-ci par-là XP (puis par sécurité aussi lol !)

**Résumé : **Alors que les 7ème années vivent dans la plus grande insouciance, Harry se rend compte que beaucoup de choses lui échappent en ces temps de guerre. Il décide alors de tout oublier un instant, qui il est, qui sont les autres, leurs rôles… Et tout ça grâce à la Salle sur Demande, un pack de bières, de la drogue et… Drago Malfoy. Peu à peu, des liens vont se tisser entre les deux ennemis et des envies communes les pousseront à tout quitter au profit de leur liberté.

**Note :** un graaand merci à ma bêta lectrice rien qu'à mouwa, ma Juty, aka Dark Améthyste, qui n'a rien trouvé à dire après sa relecture (siii ! j'ai enlevé le « inversement » comme t'avais dit et j'ai rajouté les accents en majuscules :p) et qui n'a réussi à trouvé qu'une seule faute d'orthographe Oo. Je taimeuh !

**Note2 :** j'allais oublier lool il y aura (dans assez longtemps mais je préviens quand même mdr !) un (léger XD) slash Harry/Drago, donc, si vous n'aimez pas je vous aurais prévenu :p

Voili voilou… rien à rajouter XD

Bonne lecture ;)

**1**

Jusqu'à cette après-midi de janvier, j'avais toujours cru que l'on ne pouvait pas changer les gens. Si certaines personnes sont considérées comme bonnes, elles le demeurent le restant de leur vie. Si on leur prête un caractère mauvais, elles doivent être perçues comme telles jusqu'à la fin. C'est ce que je croyais du moins… Mais en cette certaine après-midi de janvier, mes idéaux se sont confrontés à quelque chose de plus terrible : la réalité.

C'était la guerre.

Certes, ce n'était pas un grand scoop.

Certes, elle semblait flotter dans l'air comme un poison.

Certes, les camps se dessinaient plus clairement à présent.

Cependant, le fait de le mentionner était très mal vu. On essayait de garder un certain détachement face à tout ça, un quelconque recul presque indécent quand on savait que, quelque part en Angleterre et sûrement à Poudlard même, des familles se retrouvaient décimées, meurtries, détruites à jamais. On arrivait même des fois à rire de la Gazette du Sorcier, des fautes d'orthographes de Graham Connelly, de cette publicité sur les verrues plantaires toujours collée aux articles de Rita Skeeter, de la nouvelle coupe du rédacteur en chef qui apparaissait sur l'édito… Oui, même de cet édito, on arrivait à en rire, cet édito qui chaque jour dépeignait la misère de notre pays, de la communauté sorcière, qui chaque jour annonçait le nombre de morts de la veille, les nouvelles arrestations… Oui, même de cet édito, on arrivait à en rire... Et ce n'était pas l'anxiété, ni les nerfs qui lâchent… C'était juste de la bêtise…

De la pure et simple bêtise.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, ce 15 janvier, la terreur atteignit son paroxysme. A mes yeux du moins. Ron rangeait dans son sac de cours la Gazette, cachant vainement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues recouvertes de tâches de son tandis que je tentais d'entretenir son hilarité, murmurant pour ne pas m'attirer les foudres de quelques élèves susceptibles.

« C'est… C'est aussi horrible que… que Flitwick en porte… porte-jartelle, hoquetai-je en engloutissant une énorme tranche de brioche pour dissimuler mon rire.

- Tais-toi Harry ! Tais-toi… Tu n'arriveras jamais à me faire croire que… -il explosa de rire et des Poufsouffles de 7ème année lui lancèrent des regards outrés-… à me faire croire que « Skeeter-la-verrue-plantaire » t'a fait… t'a fait des avances à Pré au Lard !

- Chichi ! Ch'te chure Ronphfm !

- T'es un malade mon pauvre vieux… »

C'était plein de cette bonne humeur matinale que nous nous étions rendus en cours commun de Botanique avec les Serdaigles. Hermione nous attendait, appuyée contre un mur. Quand elle nous vit arriver, elle se releva brusquement et, dans un semblant de colère, nous reprocha de nous laisser aller ces derniers temps. Ron haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris qui ne convaincu personne et je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un fou rire. Je n'étais pas le seul à être en proie à ces moments d'égarements. Seamus et Dean se chamaillaient un peu plus loin, Suzie Rose et Tom McPick flirtaient ouvertement, cachés par Parvati, Padma, Lavande et toute leur clique qui débattaient sur le thème si captivant de : qui du chanteur des Acid Sugar ou des Métronomes Enragés était le plus mignon en robe de sorcier bleu magnolia, la nouvelle couleur à la mode ?

Une espèce de bulle d'insouciance flottait entre tous les élèves de 7ème année et ça, les professeurs l'avaient remarqué dès le premier jour de la rentrée. On ne comptait plus les pertes de points monumentales, les notes en baisse, les manquements au règlement… C'était devenu la déchéance totale parmi les rangs des élèves les plus âgés de l'école. La situation était telle qu'un jour McGonagall nous avait tous réunis dans la grande salle pour nous parler de sujets particulièrement… gênants.

« N'oubliez pas, jeune gens, que vous traversez une période délicate de votre vie, une période pleine de découvertes et de... Bref ! Mais il faut aussi que vous preniez en compte votre statut. Vous représentez l'ordre et la discipline de Poudlard, les plus jeunes comptent sur vous afin de leur montrer la marche à suivre et ils ne voudraient certainement pas avoir pour modèles des… des animaux en furie qui… qui copulent dans les salles de classe vides ! »

Malgré la rougeur extrême de son visage, McGonagall avait fusillé du regard un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, un couple de Poufsouffle et d'autres élèves sous un silence quasi religieux. La palme du regard le plus noir fut attribuée à Tobias Fletcher, Serdaigle, préfet en chef, qui avait réussi à pénétrer dans la salle de bain des professeurs avec sa copine et deux autres couples. On se souviendra sûrement tous de la colère de Rogue qui, justement, s'apprêtait à y entrer. Ce soir-là, près de 600 points avaient été retiré aux Serdaigles et le bureau de Rogue était devenu inaccessible tous les samedis après-midi jusqu'à mi-juin à cause des retenues.

« Cependant, avait repris la directrice adjointe, Dumbledore trouve que votre… enthousiasme est bénéfique en ces temps assez durs. C'est pour cela qu'il nous a chargé, moi et les professeurs Flitwick, Rogue et Binns, de vous prévenir sur les dangers que vous encourez lors de ces… rapports. »

C'était peut être le fait que notre directrice adjointe mettait le doigt sur des parties très intimes de nos vies, peut être le fait que nous avions pris conscience qu'elle aussi avait pu avoir une vie sexuelle –« Bien sûr Mr Weasley que cela fait un peu mal au début mais sachez que le plaisir et la douleur sont souvent indissociables dans ce genre de relations. »- ou bien simplement qu'un professeur sorti tout droit du Manège Enchanté –« Regardez bien les enfants, un petit coup de baguette et ça glisse tout seul ! Haha ! Qui veut essayer ? »-, qu'un fantôme blasé –« A quoi bon vous apprendre à aimer ? Je suis mort et plus personne n'est là pour moi… Mais regardez –un sourire pathétique se dessina sur son visage- je vais on ne peut mieux… »- et un presque quadragénaire aigri, sadique et sans aucun doute frustré –«Mr Potter, ceci n'est en aucun cas un ballon de baudruche. Pour plus d'explications, vous pourrez toujours demander l'aide de Mr Fletcher, il connaît un rayon sur le sujet… »- n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait trouver de mieux pour nous parler de ces sujets… En tout cas, personne n'était ressorti indemne de cette après-midi. Les cours de Métamorphose, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Sortilèges et de Potions ne nous apparurent plus sous le même angle durant quelques temps…

Le cours de Botanique venait de prendre fin. Ron bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui lui donna un air de « chameau enrhumé » selon Dean.

« Vous savez que les chameaux raffolent du…? commença Neville d'un air savant qu'il avait sûrement piqué à Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! Chourave nous l'a dit tout à l'heure ! Nous aussi on a suivi son cours sur le Steeviewonder, répliqua Ron, apparemment irrité par la passion de la botanique de Neville.

- Le Broutefleur ! s'agaça à son tour Hermione tandis que Seamus, Dean et moi partions dans un fou rire silencieux. Steevie Wonder est un chanteur moldu ! D'où tu sors ces bêtises toi ?

- Bah, c'est Harry qui m'a… Rah ! Enfoiré !

- Faut suivre les cours, vieux, dis-je en esquivant le poing de mon ami. T'as entendu Seam' ? ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Seamus avec un petit sourire en coin. Il faut écouter les cours…

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

L'Irlandais me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de retourner à son occupation favorite : taquiner Dean durant des heures. Depuis l'année précédente, mes camarades de chambrée étaient devenus de véritables amis à part entière. Notre trio en avait pâti un peu mais au fil du temps nous avions parfaitement intégré le groupe pour former cet octuor : Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et moi. Luna ne se trouvait pas dans la même maison que nous mais comme nos journées ne se composaient que de ballades dans le parc, de déambulages dans les couloirs –même Hermione avait fini par accepter l'idée qu'enfreindre ces quelques petits règlements était assez amusant- cela n'avait pas grande importance.

L'heure suivante, nous nous dirigions donc vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. L'humeur était au beau fixe ce jour. C'en était presque insultant pour les élèves qui, chaque jour, perdaient parents, amis. Mais aucun sentiment de culpabilité ne nous envahissait quand nous étions tous ensemble. En cette pleine période de guerre, moi, Harry Potter, le survivant, celui-qui-devait-combattre-Voldemort, celui-qui-avait-le-poids-du-monde-sorcier-sur-ses-épaules, celui-qui-était-attendu-à-chaque-tournant-de-sa-vie pouvait affirmer, clamer haut et fort, crier sur tous les toits qu'il était heureux… Oui je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux qu'en ce moment même !

Luna nous rejoignit à notre place habituelle autour de la table des Gryffondors. Elle portait deux couettes soutenues par ce qui semblait être des vers gigotant.

« Salut ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Ginny ?

- Me semblait qu'elle avait un rencard aujourd'hui, répondit Ron. Elle doit sûrement se préparer dans le dortoir, tu sais, des trucs de filles quoi…

- Ah… C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle n'est pas allée en cours ce matin, reprit Luna, l'air songeur.

- Elle quoi ? »

Ron recracha sa cuillère de purée et en bon grand frère se promit de lui en coller une s'il la voyait. Neville complimenta Luna sur sa coiffure, incité par Hermione. Dean tentait vainement de découper sa côtelette.

« Donnes-moi ça, lui dis-je, exaspéré, en essayant à mon tour… en vain. Bah ! Prends-en une autre, elle doit pas… être euh… comestible celle-là…

- Harry, on t'a déjà dit que t'étais stupide ? répliqua Seamus en entourant Dean de ses bras pour prendre ses couverts et découper ainsi la viande. Vous avez vraiment deux mains gauches vous. Voilàà, monsieur est servi !

- Monsieur est trop bon, bougonna Dean. Dîtes, quand est-ce que Neville et Luna vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ? ajouta–t-il en regardant nos deux amis entamer une discussion sous les encouragements d'Hermione.

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, rétorquai-je avec un petit sourire. Hein Seam' !

- Harry, t'es vraiment un boulet toi ! me lança Seamus, néanmoins amusé, les bras toujours autour des épaules de Dean. Tu veux vraiment…

- MIONEUUUH ! m'époumonai-je. Vas-y, c'est prêt ! »

Dean m'interrogea du regard mais je tapotai son épaule en lui demandant d'attendre. Ron, Luna et Neville se turent immédiatement et Hermione se racla la gorge de manière théâtrale avant de crier d'une voix aigue :

« QUOI ? HARRY, C'EST VRAIMENT VRAI ? TU VAS POSER POUR LE NUMÉRO SPÉCIAL DE SORCIÈRE-HEBDO AVEC LES MÉTRONOMES ENRAGÉS ? »

En un éclair, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous et les idiots du Canard de Poudlard, le journal de l'école, se précipitèrent vers moi, appareils photos et blocs-notes en mains. Au même instant, Seamus fit basculer Dean en arrière et lui roula le patin du siècle. Hermione leva le pouce en signe de victoire et se mit à applaudir. Nous la suivîmes tous et bientôt, toute la grande salle éclata en applaudissements. Dean, un peu pantois, considéra un instant son ami puis lui roula le 2ème patin du siècle. Dans l'assistance, des filles de 5ème année se passaient des mouchoirs. A la table des Gryffondors, des soupirs soulagés retentissaient –« Enfin ! C'était pas trop tôt ! » « A quand Longdubat et Lovegood ? » « C'est aussi beau que le mariage de David Hambeck et Vittoria ! ». Dumbledore donna 20 points à Gryffondor et Rogue maugréa en faisant passer quelques pièces à Chourave qui le remercia, l'air de dire « Je te l'avais dieuh».

C'était indéniablement une belle journée.

Prochain chapitre dimanche (il est déjà écrit XD)

Galette


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Teenage Lobotomy.

**Auteur : **Galette.

**Disclaimer :** tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre, quant à lui, est celui du magnifique (j'ai dit magnifique ? Oo fantastique, exceptionnel, génialissime… XD) manga I'll de Hiroyuki Asada (si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter )

**Rating :** euh… T pour l'évocation de euh… substances illicites ( ? Oo) et quelques mots déplacés par-ci par-là XP (puis par sécurité aussi lol !)

**Résumé : **Alors que les 7ème années vivent dans la plus grande insouciance, Harry se rend compte que beaucoup de choses lui échappent en ces temps de guerre. Il décide alors de tout oublier un instant, qui il est, qui sont les autres, leurs rôles… Et tout ça grâce à la Salle sur Demande, un pack de bières, de la drogue et… Drago Malfoy. Peu à peu, des liens vont se tisser entre les deux ennemis et des envies communes les pousseront à tout quitter au profit de leur liberté.

**Note :** il y aura (dans assez longtemps mais je préviens quand même mdr !) un (léger XD) slash Harry/Drago, donc, si vous n'aimez pas je vous aurais prévenu :p

**Note 2 : **Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont reviewé, j'espère qu'ils vont aimer ce chapitre ! Myrabelle : j'espère que tu me suivras toujours dans un mois lol et bonne chance ! (pour garder des ptits monstres comme tu dis, il en faut mdr !) ; Gwladys : merci ! voici la suite XD !

Bonne lecture !

**2**

Après le déjeuner, nous avions DCFM. Nous nous étions donc rendu dans notre salle de cours et avions attendu Fitwizpackboum –son nom me faisait hurler de rire à chaque fois que j'y pensais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Pourquoi tu ris tout seul ?

- Hein ? Nan… Mwahahahaha… Ri… Rien… »

Dean et Seamus se câlinaient dans un coin.

« Il a vraiment fallu qu'on s'occupe de ça pour que vous vous décidiez enfin ! Franchement… m'étonnai-je.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on te remercie ? demanda Dean, enlacé dans les bras de Seamus. Maintenant on va être en couverture d'une feuille de chou pour ado boutonneuses. Tu te rends compte, un groupe de pintades de 4ème année nous a demandé si on ne pouvait pas s'embrasser devant elle ! Puis en marchant dans les couloirs, un autre groupe nous a pris en photo. J'ai essayé de leur lancer un sort, mais elles ont détalé en hurlant un truc du genre « IAHOHIII ! KAOUAHIIII (1) »

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris sur ce coup-là, dit Seamus.

- Elles… Elles sont bêtes, c'est tout, répliqua Hermione, légèrement rouge. »

Je ne pus me retenir de rire quand je la vis ranger avec regret son appareil photo miniaturisé. Ron accourut vers nous, les oreilles rougeoyantes, signe chez lui d'un énervement extrême. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol en soupirant. Aucun de nous n'osa lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait car nous étions tous persuadé que cela avait un quelconque rapport avec Ginny. Voyant que nous n'étions pas décidé à engager la discussion, il se tourna vers nous, fulminant.

« Vous savez quoi ?

- Euh… Non, quoi ?

- ELLE N'EST PAS ALLEE À SON RENDEZ-VOUS ! hurla notre ami en donnant un coup de poing sur le mur. Michel Duke était effondré quand je lui ai demandé où était Ginny ! Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la matinée ! Et vous savez quoi ? Dorothee Weather n'était pas là non plus !

- La petite brune toute pâle qui ressemble à Rogue ? s'étonna Dean. Elle m'avait pourtant juré qu'elle la haïssait l'année dernière. Pourquoi elles auraient séché toutes les deux ?

- On ne sait pas si elles l'ont fait ensemble, fit judicieusement remarquer Hermione.

- Ouais, ben en tout cas elle n'est pas venue en cours ! Elle n'est même pas passée à l'infirmerie, je suis allé vérifier !

- C'est… C'est bizarre, marmonna Neville, un peu tremblant.

- Bah, tu sais, dis-je en souriant, elle est un peu casse-cou Ginny –Dean et Ron acquiescèrent en même temps- si ça se trouve, cette Dorothee a trouvé le moyen d'aller à Pré au Lard et Ginny l'a suivi. Elle est jeune tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu faisais ce genre de bêtises que tout le monde doit être aussi irresponsable, grommela Ron en se relevant.

- Tu me suivais bien pourtant !

- Ouais mais là…

- Non ! Non, non ! C'est autre chose, s'empressa de dire Neville. Luna… Luna m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Pamela dire à Joy qu'elle avait surpris Parkinson et un groupe de Serpentards s'inquiéter sur le nombre d'élèves absents aujourd'hui. Il… Il paraît que certains Serpentards manquent à l'appel, ainsi que dans toutes les autres maisons. Tous des… des 6ème et 7ème années… »

Un silence tendu s'installa entre nous. Plus personne n'osait parler. Dean et Seamus arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Hermione semblait réfléchir, Ron pâlit et Neville détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Je soupirai puis, pour casser cette atmosphère un poil tendue, je m'écriai :

« Bon, c'est quand il veut Fitwizpackboum ! Je ne vais pas croupir ici toute ma… »

Soudain, une voix retentit dans tout le château. Comme amplifiée. Le ton glacial de cette voix nous emplit tous d'appréhension. Que se passait-il ? Pourtant, nous la connaissions parfaitement mais l'entendre comme ça, dans de telles conditions, était la marque d'un important événement. Tous les élèves présents autour de nous se figèrent en un instant. Le message de Dumbledore résonna contre les murs de pierre dans le silence le plus total.

« Tous les élèves sont attendus à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je demande à tous les préfets de réunir leur maison dans leurs salles communes respectives. Leurs directeurs viendront alors les chercher. »

Plus rien… Suite à l'annonce de Dumbledore, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre parmi nos rangs. Hermione, blême, nous demanda tous de la suivre. Sur le chemin, les autres niveaux nous rejoignirent. Ils étaient, eux, beaucoup plus bruyants que nous. En entrant dans la salle commune, je retins de justesse Ron qui s'apprêtait à agresser une 6ème année pour lui demander si elle avait vu Ginny. Je lui conseillai de s'asseoir pour se calmer, bien que je fusse tout aussi angoissé que lui. Hermione se fit assaillir par les questions, les interrogations. Une 1ère année commença à pleurer.

« Ils… Ils ont attaqué le château !

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, sermonna Hermione sans grande conviction. Il ne vous arrivera rien si vous restez calmes… Si vous restez calmes, il… CALMEZ-VOUS BON SANG ! »

La paix revint immédiatement. Le passage s'ouvrit et Fitwizpackboum arriva. Pour la 1ère fois, l'évocation de son nom ne me fit aucunement rire. Une boule se forma même au creux de ma gorge en réalisant que c'était McGonagall qui aurait dû venir à sa place. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander, un peu trop fort, un peu trop brusquement :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Où est le professeur McGonagall ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, me répondit-il avec si peu d'assurance que ma peur ne fit qu'accroître. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, elle assure seulement ses fonctions de directrice adjointe…

- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna un élève. »

S'en suivit alors un déluge de questions, de réponses plus ou moins cohérentes. Ron me chuchota d'un drôle d'air, sans doute pour évacuer sa crainte, les lèvres tremblantes :

« Si… Si ça se trouve c'est Dumby qui… qui nous fait une surprise. Comme pour… pour le troll déguisé en Père Noël l'année… l'année dernière… »

Je tentai de sourire à mon ami mais le mouvement de foule nous obligea à nous relever. Par chance, nous parvînmes à rattraper Dean, Seamus et Neville, tous aussi troublés que nous. Cette journée s'annonçait tellement bien… J'espérai de tout mon cœur que Ron avait raison, que Dumbledore nous réservait encore une de ses surprises. Habituellement, nous aurions tous pensé à un plan foireux de la part de notre cher directeur. Seulement voilà, en cet instant, c'était la guerre et d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout nous rapportait à elle…

Ron laissa échapper un grognement étrange. Il tira légèrement ma manche et m'indiqua notre droite. Sortant de leurs cachots, les Serpentards étaient accompagnés par Rogue. J'aperçus Malfoy, ses petits yeux malveillants rivés sur nous. Il nous adressa un petit sourire et je pus entendre son rire narquois même avec le brouhaha qui régnait autour de nous. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ron qui m'obligea à me calmer. Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous étions déjà arrivés devant les portes de la Grande Salle, dans l'immense hall d'entrée. On nous fit nous ranger par maison. Les chuchotements cessèrent d'un coup lorsque McGonagall apparut. Même si nous étions vers le fond, nous pouvions parfaitement distinguer les tremblements de sa mâchoire alors qu'elle nous demandait inutilement de cesser tout bavardage. Elle avait l'air si désemparée que je me demandais si elle n'allait pas fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

« Allez vous asseoir Minerva, murmura Dumbledore à notre directrice de maison. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'ensemble des professeurs et fus surpris de les voir tous aussi bouleversés les uns que les autres. Même Rogue était tellement pâle qu'il ne payait pas de mine devant Binns bien que seul un vide absolu imprégnait son visage. Le professeur Trelawney était sur le point de faire un malaise. Je vis Hagrid la retenir. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avions croisé Hagrid qu'en coup de vent. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main mais il tourna vivement la tête. Un énorme bruit de trompette retentit, signe qu'il se mouchait. Enfin, après une interminable attente, le professeur Dumbledore se présenta à nous, l'air grave et effrayant. Un frisson commun nous parcourut tous. L'aura du directeur, de par sa puissance, aurait pu contrer à elle seule bien des sortilèges. Il nous observa un instant, ses traits se creusant à mesure que les secondes avançaient. Il finit enfin par nous annoncer d'un ton solennel :

« Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, nous sommes en période de crise. »

Il marqua un autre temps puis reprit :

« Il y a trois ans, j'ai tenté de vous préparer à l'éventualité du retour de Voldemort. »

Une nouvelle pause.

« Je ne doute absolument pas du bien fondé de certaines actions menées par une poignée d'élèves –il croisa imperceptiblement mon regard. Cependant, je sais pertinemment que même ici, au sein même de l'école, certains ont déjà en tête de rejoindre les rangs du Mage Noir l'heure venue… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers les Serpentards. Cependant, une impression d'incompréhension semblait s'échapper de leurs rangs.

« … Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'agir sur leur façon de penser, mon but, après tout, n'étant que de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté afin que vous puissiez réussir votre vie. J'espère néanmoins que ces élèves auxquels je viens de faire référence ne seront pas aussi stupides et inconscients que leurs camarades. »

Je déglutis difficilement. Autour de moi, la peur était palpable. Dans les chuchotements nerveux des élèves, dans les concertations des professeurs qui paraissaient tout aussi perdus que nous… L'angoisse était à son maximum. Nous savions bien évidemment tous que se cachaient des dizaines de Mangemorts en devenir parmi les élèves de l'école, nous avions même déjà eu à essuyer une attaque de Mangemorts au cours de l'année passée. Mais jamais, jamais de toute cette guerre, nous n'avions eu à subir des attaques de la part d'autres élèves. Inconsciemment, chacun s'éloigna un peu plus de son voisin et les Poufsouffles, aux côtés des Serpentards, laissèrent au moins 30 bon cm entre eux.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que ce genre de scénario puisse se produire un jour. Malgré cela, certains d'entre vous ont jugé nécessaire de me faire comprendre qu'ils ne cautionnaient absolument pas mes idées. Il n'y a pas une heure, j'ai été, et tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion, victime d'une machination visant, rien que cela, à mettre fin à mes jours…

- Bordel ! jura Ron à mes côtés. Ils sont complètement malades ! Tu te rends compte Harry… Tuer Dumbledore ! Mais c'est complètement insensé !

- Malfoy et compagnie ne sont pas dans le lot, c'est dingue, nous fit remarquer Lavande, qui en fait parlait avec Parvati.

- En accord immédiat avec le professeur McGonagall, nous avons décidé de procéder à l'exclusion instantanée des élèves concernés. Je suis, certes, connu pour mes grandes qualités morales mais ces expulsions sont un avertissement à tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de les imiter. Des agents du ministère sont arrivés il y a peu de temps. Je vais, comme le veux le règlement, procéder à la destruction des baguettes de chacun des étudiants concernés. Je vous prierai, lors de leur entrée, de n'émettre aucun commentaire, même si cela pourra vous paraître douloureux. »

L'assistance, plongée dans le mutisme le plus total, vit s'ouvrir une porte et des agents du ministère apparurent, suivis par une dizaine d'élèves. Ron, qui serrait depuis plusieurs minutes ma manche par anxiété, m'attrapa le bras et me le broya littéralement quand ils se présentèrent face à nous. Dean poussa un juron monstre qui résonna longuement. Hermione éclata en sanglots, ainsi que d'autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas. Ron resta crispé sur mon bras et marmonna :

« Harry… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas… Harry… Dis-moi… »

Pour toute réponse, je ne pus émettre qu'un misérable reniflement. Les 17 élèves n'eurent aucunement à subir le mécontentement des autres. Nous étions tous sous le choc, chacun pour diverses raisons. Il y avait là 10 Serpentards, tous de 6ème année, 4 Poufsouffles, 1 Serdaigle et 2 Gryffondors… On en avait la certitude à présent : Dorothee Weather et Ginny avaient bien manqué les cours ensembles.

« …Vais vomir… »

Ron, dont les jambes tremblaient, s'effondra à terre. Je tentai de le relever mais mes mouvements étaient mous, incertains. Ginny… Ginny Weasley, la sœur de mon meilleur ami, la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu… Elle se tenait parmi ces futurs toutous de Voldemort, non pas fière, mais gênée. Elle croisa un instant mon regard et ses traits se durcirent, jusqu'à devenir aussi froids que ceux de ses camarades. Dumbledore fit abstraction des lamentations et de l'agitation de l'assemblée, aussi bien des élèves que des professeurs, et procéda sans plus de cérémonie à la destruction des baguettes magiques des 17 étudiants. Une par une, il cassa en deux les morceaux de bois, chaque craquement résonnant à nos oreilles comme un déchirement. Ron laissa échapper un gémissement aigu et se tourna vers moi, dans l'espoir que je contredise sa vision.

« C'est pas elle hein ? Elle ne ferait jamais ça Ginny… »

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs plus parler. Comme déconnecté de la réalité, je restai debout, les bras ballants. Je ne pensais plus à rien. La terreur avait atteint son apogée. En cette après-midi de janvier, j'avais enfin compris que le monde était vraiment imprévisible et que certaines choses pouvaient changer du tout au tout.

Rien n'est immuable…

Le soir arriva très vite. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussi à me rendre dans la salle commune, porté par le flux des élèves. Ron avait été convoqué chez Dumbledore ainsi que le petit frère du Serdaigle. J'étais directement monté dans les dortoirs où j'avais retrouvé Dean, Seamus et Neville. Aucun de nous ne se sentit capable de commencer une discussion alors nous nous étions contenté de nous regarder. De toutes les manières, une conversation aurait été superflue étant donné que nous pensions exactement tous la même chose.

Le soir était tombé à une vitesse fulgurante. Ron ne s'était pas montré de toute la soirée. Nous étions donc descendus dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Seamus tenta de détendre l'atmosphère mais malgré tous ses efforts, nous restâmes plongés dans un mutisme absolu. De retour dans la salle commune, chacun monta se coucher même si l'envie de dormir n'y était pas. Finalement, je réussis à m'endormir mais je fus réveillé en sursaut vers le milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient tous endormis. N'arrivant plus à retrouver le sommeil, je me rendis dans la salle commune. Mais aux vues des élèves encore tous excités qui parlaient au coin du feu, je préférai prendre ma cape d'invisibilité et, poussé par un désir de solitude, je me mis à marcher en direction de la Salle Sur Demande. Un calme salvateur régnait dans tout le château, tant et si bien que jamais quelqu'un d'extérieur n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une véritable tragédie s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant. Arrivé devant la localisation de la salle, je me mis à penser de toutes mes forces à un endroit tranquille, propice à éviter toute réflexion. La poignée apparut immédiatement. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai dans une pièce assez sombre mais néanmoins chaleureuse. Une musique d'une extrême mélancolie parvint à mes oreilles. Une ballade déchirante soutenue par de lourdes guitares et une voix plus qu'expressive. Une odeur de fumée flottait dans l'air. Je m'approchai du canapé en cuir noir, seul mobilier avec un tapis, une petite table basse et un poste de radio, quand la porte se referma brusquement. Instinctivement, je me retournai, ma baguette pointée droit devant.

« Malfoy ?

- Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'étais là avant toi je te signale. Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas là-haut en train de pleurer avec les autres ?

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es pas en train de fêter ça avec tes petits copains ? »

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Malfoy était plongé dans le noir mais je voyais parfaitement bien le bout de sa baguette luire dans la pénombre. Cependant, ce n'était que par purs réflexes que j'avais brandi ma baguette car, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je n'arrivais pas à haïr Malfoy ce soir-là. D'ailleurs, j'étais trop confus pour pouvoir jouer avec lui. Je m'apprêtai à faire un pas pour partir quand il abaissa le bras et répondit en soupirant :

« Si tu crois que ça nous a enchanté. »

Il me contourna et s'assit sur le canapé, augmentant un peu plus le son de la radio. Je remis ma baguette dans ma poche et marmonnai, les yeux rivés sur mes pieds :

« J'arrive pas à dormir.

- On est deux alors. »

Un petit sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette qui répandit une épouvantable odeur. Sous mon regard interrogateur, il répondit simplement :

« Ce truc m'a évité de buter les 17 crétins de tout à l'heure et il a sûrement évité que tu subisses le même sort. Potter, tu devrais essayer, ça déstresse.

- DHT (2) ? demandai-je, en m'approchant de Malfoy dont la voix perdait peu à peu de sa prestance légendaire. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Je m'assis sur le tapis en face de la table basse et remarquai une dizaine de bouteilles de bière cachées en dessous. J'en pris une et dis :

« Je me contenterai de ça.

- Comme tu veux. »

Ce fut la nuit la plus étrange que j'aie jamais passé à Poudlard. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé au cours de la soirée, seule la musique accompagnait nos tirades silencieuses. J'étais bourré devant un Drago Malfoy défoncé. Pourtant, je me sentais bien…

(1) Yaoi, kawaii : et oui, même à Poudlard il y a des fangirls XD

(2) J'avais aucune idée pour le nom lol ! (la drogue, c'est paaas bien !)

La suite mercredi !

Bisouuus !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Teenage Lobotomy.

**Auteur : **Galette.

**Disclaimer :** tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre, quant à lui, est celui du magnifique (j'ai dit magnifique ? Oo fantastique, exceptionnel, génialissime… XD) manga I'll de Hiroyuki Asada (si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter )

**Rating :** euh… T pour l'évocation de euh… substances illicites ( ? Oo) et quelques mots déplacés par-ci par-là XP (puis par sécurité aussi lol !)

**Résumé : **Alors que les 7ème années vivent dans la plus grande insouciance, Harry se rend compte que beaucoup de choses lui échappent en ces temps de guerre. Il décide alors de tout oublier un instant, qui il est, qui sont les autres, leurs rôles… Et tout ça grâce à la Salle sur Demande, un pack de bières, de la drogue et… Drago Malfoy. Peu à peu, des liens vont se tisser entre les deux ennemis et des envies communes les pousseront à tout quitter au profit de leur liberté.

Un chapitre un peu plus léger que le précédent XD

Enjoy! ;)

**3**

« Harry, t'as vu ta tête ? »

Un mois plus tard, dans la Grande Salle, l'agitation avait repris le dessus sur la surprise. Bien sûr, cela restait le sujet de conversation n°1 mais le ton adopté était bien loin des effusions tragiques du mois précédent car après tout…

« …ce n'est qu'une bande de gamins qu'on savait tous orientés vers la Magie Noire qui ont tenté d'assassiner un des plus grands, si ce n'est le plus grand, sorcier du monde, commenta Hermione entre deux bouchées de bacon.

- Mais Ginny… se hasarda Neville en évitant consciencieusement le regard de Ron.

- Elle, elle ne paie rien pour attendre, répliqua simplement Ron. On va la caser au même titre que Percy à présent, c'est tout !

- Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'elle ait changé de camp si rapidement, s'inquiéta Dean. Si Ginny Weasley a décidé de se rebeller contre Dumbledore, on peut être sûr que plus personne n'est à l'abri. Qui sait si l'un d'entre nous ne va pas nous trahir dans quelques temps ? »

On pouvait dire qu'il avait visé juste cette fois-ci. Ron nous expliqua que Dumbledore lui avait dit, ainsi qu'au petit Serdaigle, que des « lavages de cerveaux » étaient effectués ces derniers temps afin de remplir les rangs de Voldemort et que, vu leur jeune âge, les 17 élèves s'étaient fait berner avec une extrême facilité.

« Il était tellement inquiet Dumbledore mais il a raison. On est les plus faciles à convaincre…

- Ah ! C'est beau l'insouciance quand même, soupira Seam' en regardant des 3ème années glousser autour d'un magazine. On dirait que quelqu'un s'est amusé à lancer un sort d'Oubliette à tout Poudlard… Vous croyez que Dumby a pu mettre de la drogue dans le porridge ?

- Plus personne ne mange de porridge à part toi mon blondinet, se moqua Dean.

- En parlant de ça, tu as l'air fatigué Harry, me dit Hermione d'un air sceptique tandis que Dean et Seamus se chamaillaient.

- Hein ? Euh… Moi ? Pou… Pourquoi tu dis ça Mione ? »

Mon amie haussa les épaules –« Je sais pas, juste comme ça. »- et retourna à ses œufs.

« Mr Thomas, n'y a-t-il pas assez de place sur ce banc pour que vous puissez vous y asseoir et que vous soyez contraint de siéger sur les genoux de Mr Finnigan ? Si Dumbledore cautionne ce genre de comportement, moi non.

- Surtout parce qu'il a perdu son pari avec Chourave, je chuchotai à Ron. Je les ai vus se passer de l'argent dans la Grande Salle quand…

- Potter ! »

Je sursautai à l'appel de Rogue et, relevant la tête, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le bout de sa baguette. A mes côtés, Ron tressaillit et marmonna quelque chose du genre « Tu veux que j'aille voir Dumbledore ? » Un sourire carnassier s'étira alors sur le visage sans couleurs de Rogue. Il laissa échapper un ricanement et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en demander la signification.

« Oh ! Pas de plaisanteries Potter, surtout pas de plaisanteries ! Je vous prie de vous taire et de souffler sur…

- Pro… Professeur ? »

Rogue fut interrompu par un élève de 2ème année. Il me demanda de rester à ma place et s'éloigna quelques instants avec le garçon. Hermione m'attrapa soudain par l'épaule avec brutalité.

« Mais qu'est-ce…

- C'est un détecteur de stupéfiants Harry ! Déjà plusieurs élèves se sont faits attraper. Ils font des contrôles surprises, chuchota-t-elle, paniquée. Vu ton air fatigué, Rogue t'a repéré…

- Mais je n'ai pas… »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Merde ! Malfoy ! J'avais passé toutes mes nuits avec lui, dans la salle sur demande. Bien sûr, nous n'avions toujours pas échangé un seul mot, lui se contentant de fumer et moi vidant sans vergogne ses bouteilles de bière. Mais peut-être avais-je passé trop de temps en sa compagnie…

« Je disais donc Mr Potter, reprit Rogue en arrivant derrière moi sans un bruit. Soufflez sur ma baguette, je vous prie.

- Sur… Sur votre baguette ? demandai-je en me tournant vers mes amis, apparemment gênés.

- Sur ma baguette, oui Mr Potter. »

A mes côtés, Ron gloussa, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Rogue. Je m'exécutai donc et soufflai sur le morceau de bois. Rien ne se produisit. Je croisai le regard d'Hermione qui parut soulagée. Cependant, il marmonna un autre sort et me demanda de recommencer. Une légère brume rouge sortit de la baguette. Notre professeur de Potion émit un grondement quasi animal et se délecta de chaque mot qu'il prononça :

« Potter… Retenue ce soir à 20 heures… 50 points en mois pour Gryffondor et… -un soupir presque jouissif s'échappa de ses fines lèvres blanches- interdiction de voler durant 4 mois à compter de… maintenant. A tout à l'heure Mr Potter.

- Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je en me levant presque. Je ne me drogue pas ! Vous savez très bien qu'on doit jouer contre Serdaigle dans deux jours et que cette rencontre désignera les potentiels vainqueurs ! N'essayez pas de tricher ! Je sais que vous ne voulez pas que Gryffondor remporte la coupe mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'acharner comme ça sur moi ! »

Pour peu, mes camarades se seraient mis à applaudir. Une bonne partie de la Grande Salle hochait la tête, en accord avec mes propos. Je croisai les bras et attendis une réplique… qui ne tarda pas à venir, cinglante.

- Ce n'est pas par peur de voir Gryffondor en haut de l'affiche qui me répugne, quoique cela reste à voir, que je vous punis Potter, répliqua Rogue avec un sourire sadique, mais seulement par intérêt pour les élèves ici présents. Excusez-moi de les préserver d'un Attrapeur et chef d'équipe ivrogne. Votre taux d'alcoolémie, Mr Potter, est bien supérieur à la moyenne autorisée par le Ministère pour un mineur censé s'abreuver uniquement de Bièraubeurre. Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 20 heures tapantes… Oh ! Et je vous retire 20 points de plus. Sachez que votre insolence ne vous mènera jamais nulle part ! »

Un silence gêné régna autour de nous. Le rouge me monta aux joues et je me rassis immédiatement, honteux. Luna posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

« Si tu as des problèmes personnels, tu peux nous en parler tu sais au lieu de te réfugier dans la boisson. On avait tous plus ou moins remarquer que…

- Mais je ne suis pas alcoolique ! hurlai-je, m'attirant ainsi les regards, outrés et moqueurs, des autres élèves.

- Et dire que Ginny était notre Attrapeur de remplacement, se lamenta Seamus. On est mal foutu, je vous le dis ! »

A peine sorti du bureau de Rogue, j'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité pour me diriger vers la Salle Sur Demande. Des lignes à copier… C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme punition. Je n'en revenais pas ! Durant près de 3 heures, j'eus à recopier près de la moitié d'un livre dont je ne me souvenais même plus du contenu. Des potions, sans doute. Tout en marchant dans les couloirs, je m'obstinai à me répéter ce que je m'étais forcé à admettre durant toute la journée.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas porté sur la boisson ! Non ! »

Mais c'était en vain. Après tout, pourquoi aurais-je passé toutes les nuits de ce dernier mois aux côtés de Malfoy ? Certainement pas pour nos discussions et encore moins pour le confort de l'endroit –je m'asseyais généralement sur le tapis en face de la table basse. J'ouvris la porte de la salle et laissai tomber ma cape d'invisibilité. Malfoy émit un petit sursaut en me voyant apparaître ainsi. Je haussai un sourcil. Il était assis à l'envers sur le canapé, la tête en bas et les pieds sur le dossier. Comme chaque soir, je lui demandai en m'asseyant sur le tapis, débouchant une bouteille, certain de ne pas obtenir de réponses :

« DHT ou POD ?

- Tabac, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque en souriant. »

Je tressaillis légèrement.

« Ca veut dire que tu es apte à me tuer ce soir ? demandai-je, stupidement nerveux. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, se remit sur ses deux pieds et en deux secondes se retrouva accroupi devant la table basse, sa baguette pointée sur moi comme Rogue le matin même. Il toussa légèrement mais me dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Te tuer… Oui, pourquoi pas. L'idée me semble alléchante mais… »

Il toussa à nouveau. Il voulait m'assassiner avec ses microbes ou quoi ? Quand il reprit, 2 minutes plus tard, ce fut d'une voix rauque et enrouée.

« Mais je préférerai que tu… souffles sur ma baguette Potter.

- Enfoiré !

- Sérieux Potter, je savais pas que t'étais aussi con ! Tu t'es fait chopé si facilement, t'as pas encore compris que si les potions anti-gueule de bois existent, c'est pas pour les trolls !

- J'ai oublié de la prendre Malfoy, c'est tout ! Me saoule pas non plus !

- T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça tu sais… »

Il rit à nouveau tandis que j'abaissai sa baguette, esquissant moi aussi un petit sourire. Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi je pensais en venant me bourrer la gueule ici tous les soirs mais en tout cas, j'étais sûr et certain que de voir Malfoy rire d'aussi bon cœur était un spectacle à ne rater pour rien au monde. La comparaison avec un lutin n'était pas à exclure. Je pris dans mes mains le morceau de bois magnifiquement taillé.

« Elle est pas dégueu ta baguette dis donc !

- C'est normal, elle a été taillée à mon image, se vanta-t-il en posant ses deux coudes sur la table.

- Fine et petite… Intéressant Malfoy… »

Il fronça simplement les sourcils à ma remarque. Néanmoins, il était vrai que sa baguette était très facile à manier. Légère et souple, elle se déplaçait parfaitement bien dans l'air. J'étais subjugué par sa précision et sa qualité. Ce n'était sûrement pas une fabrication Ollivander étant donné le raffinement des matériaux qui la composaient. Je pointai l'objet sur lui et marmonnai le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Accio cravate. »

La cravate vert et argent s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit directement dans ma main tendue. Le Serpentard m'interrogea du regard et je haussai les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Elle est bien adaptable, dis-je en retournant l'objet dans tous les sens.

- Fais voir la tienne. »

Il tendit la main. Je fouillai dans ma poche, dans laquelle se trouvaient tant de choses que j'eus du mal à la prendre. Il l'attrapa brusquement et la posa sur la table, semblant l'examiner attentivement.

« Tu te prends pour un baguettier ou quoi ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'il la retournait dans tous les sens.

- Sache, Potter, que ce mot n'existe pas, répondit-il d'un air suffisant en me redonnant ma baguette.

- Si baguettier n'existe pas, comment on appelle un fabricant de baguette alors ?

- Un fabricant de baguette. »

Il fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux. Je lui conseillai d'arrêter de fumer, ça n'avait pas l'air de lui réussir.

« Tu te préoccupes de ma santé maintenant ? »

D'un coup, je me rendis compte de ma situation. Je discutais comme si de rien n'était avec Malfoy. Un Malfoy parfaitement sobre qui plus est ! Bien que notre discussion était des plus anodines, un sentiment de malaise m'étreignit. C'était un Serpentard, un futur Mangemort. C'était Malfoy. Je me levai, prétextant que je devais aider Ron pour son devoir de métamorphose.

« Il est 2 heures et demi du matin Potter, ne me prends pas pour un crétin. »

Je lui répondis que Ron ne se couchait généralement pas très tôt. Il sentait que je fuyais et ça semblait l'amuser. Mais je n'avais que cette option : partir. Je m'apprêtais à m'en aller la main sur la poignée quand il me demanda de rester un instant de plus.

« Juste une question Potter. »

Je me tournai, méfiant. Il tenait sa baguette dans sa main. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en servir. Il parut étrangement nerveux et reprit, sa voix cassée et à peine audible :

« Dis, tu crois que c'est bien de… de fuir ? Tu trouves ça lâche ou c'est nécessaire des fois ?

- Ca dépend du contexte, dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Ca ne fait pas de mal de s'échapper parfois. »

Il me remercia vaguement et alluma la radio, reprenant une de ses cigarettes à l'odeur insupportable. Je sortis et repris alors le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

_Prochain chapitre dimanche !_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello !**_

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre XD _

_Plus j'avance dans cette histoire, plus je me dis que je devrais peut- être augmenter le rating… Mais bon, je vais voir, pour l'instant, c'est toujours **T** mais je vous préviendrai si je décide de passer à **M** !_

_Le chapitre est assez court et il ne se passe pas grand-chose éoè mais il est important pour la suite ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**4**

« Oui, cherche ma belle. Par là ? Tu es sûre ? Très bien. »

J'avais à peine le temps de me coller contre le mur que Rusard et sa saleté de chatte passaient par le couloir où je me trouvais. Ils faisaient leur ronde et à ce train-là, pas moyen d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor avant au moins une quinzaine de minutes. Je rebroussai chemin, tant qu'à faire, et le sentiment de malaise qui m'avait envahi quand j'avais quitté Malfoy revint. Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? Je me l'étais demandé tout le long de mon trajet. Pour cause, j'avais même fait un petit détour afin de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça avant d'arriver dans la salle commune, petit détour qui m'avait tout de même mené 2 heures et des kilomètres de couloirs plus loin. Cependant, je n'avais pas vu l'ombre d'une explication. Après tout, c'était Malfoy ! Bien que cette affirmation ne me menait absolument nulle part, je m'y accrochais, en désespoir de trouver autre chose. J'étais donc officiellement inquiet de tisser des liens, quels qu'ils soient, avec Drago Malfoy, Serpentard et futur Mangemort de son état.

Alors pourquoi j'ouvris la porte de la Salle sur Demande en espérant qu'il s'y trouve ?

Il était assis sur le canapé, à moitié endormi, à moitié shooté. La radio ne diffusait plus qu'un minuscule filet de musique. Toujours vêtu de la cape d'invisibilité, je m'assis à ma place habituelle, sur le tapis devant la petite table basse, et le regardai bouger mollement la tête de gauche à droite en essayant de suivre la chanson. Ses bras pendaient de part et autre de son corps, ses yeux étaient légèrement entrouverts, il ne manquait plus que le léger filet de bave au coin des lèvres pour compléter le tableau. A cette pensée, je me retins de rire. Soudain, la musique reprit de plus belle. Une autre de ces ballades déchirantes. Il se réveilla en sursaut puis éteignit le poste. C'est là que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha, la main tendue vers l'avant. Je reculai sans bruit avant que ses doigts n'attrapent ma cape mais il fit un mouvement brusque et tomba sur la table basse. Il se releva néanmoins sans trop de mal, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pâles, lui donnant un aspect maladif. Toujours en fixant le vide devant lui qui s'apparentait à ma personne, il caressa ses doigts et murmura :

« C'est doux. »

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, s'allongeant, mais ses yeux me firent toujours face. Je n'osai pas bouger. Peut-être par peur d'être ridicule s'il venait à me découvrir. Peut-être que j'aimais la position dans laquelle nous étions aussi. A la lueur de la minuscule fenêtre qui nous éclairait, son visage paraissait plus pointu qu'il ne l'était déjà et ses cheveux fins, presque fillasses, plus blancs que blonds. Il avait plus l'air d'un elfe que d'un lutin à présent, avec son oreille saillante qui dépassait de ses mèches, son nez qui paraissait encore plus allongé par une ombre, ses yeux pâles qui brillaient. On se fixa ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait complètement illuminé la pièce. Il se leva le premier, les yeux cernés et rouges et me contourna consciencieusement. Quand il ouvrit la porte, j'en profitai pour me faufiler à sa suite. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil amusé au tapis, croyant sans doute que j'y étais encore et referma la porte.

« AH ! Par Merlin ! Harry !

- Quoi ? »

J'avais envie de dormir, nous étions samedi, il était 6 heures du matin alors pourquoi Seamus était-il déjà réveillé ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il hurle à la mort en me voyant ? Je m'affalai sur mon lit, grommelant. Son cri avait tiré les autres de leur sommeil.

« Tu fais quoi Seam' ? bougonna Neville. Ca fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on s'est couché et t'as déjà la pêche comme ça ?

- Non ! C'est Harry ! dit-il en baissant inutilement la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Ta tête, elle flotte ! Où est passé ton corps ? »

Ron, qui s'était levé pour voir, éclata de rire. Moi-même je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré ma fatigue. J'avais complètement oublié de retirer ma cape, n'ayant découvert que ma tête car j'avais trop chaud. Je me dévêtis et tendis le tissu à Seamus, émerveillé par la chose. Les autres se levèrent à leur tour. Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les cinq sur mon lit, jouant comme des enfants avec la cape jusqu'à une heure assez avancée.

« J'y vais.

- Weasley a encore un devoir auquel son génie résiste ? »

J'acquiesçai et remis ma cape sur mes épaules. Il soupira et me tourna le dos, couché sur son habituel canapé, m'adressant juste un petit signe de la main. J'ouvris largement la porte mais le souvenir agréable de la nuit précédente me revint en mémoire. Je la refermai donc, faisant semblant d'être parti et, sans un bruit, m'assis sur mon tapis, prenant machinalement une bouteille mais quand je tendis la main sous la table basse, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y en avait plus, je les avais toutes finies un peu plus tôt. Je m'étonnai de tenir si bien l'alcool. Depuis le temps que je venais ici, je descendais des litres et des litres. Au début, bien entendu, j'étais un peu malade mais très vite j'ai appris à me maîtriser alors que je voyais Malfoy devenir de plus en plus stone au fil des jours. Il fallait bien avouer que cela m'inquiétait assez. Après tout, il m'empêchait de penser un peu trop à ce qui me tracassait. Bien sûr, j'avais mes amis, je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux à n'importe quel moment, je savais que si j'étais en proie à certaines craintes, ils seraient là pour m'épauler, pour me divertir. Cependant, seuls cette salle et Malfoy me plongeaient dans un état tel que plus rien ne comptait.

Davis Bates, animateur du soir sur une radio bien connue, laissa l'antenne et je me rendis compte que durant tout le temps de l'émission, près de trois heures, je n'avais fait que le regarder. Il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis que je l'avais quitté, ce qui faisait que j'avais pleine vue sur son dos. Cela aurait pu être monotone si seulement il ne portait pas ces chaussettes ornées de petits vifs d'or auxquels je m'étais amusé à lancer un sort les faisant s'agiter dans tous les sens.

A partir de cet instant, cela devint mon rituel.

Chaque soir, aux environs de minuit, je faisais mine de le quitter, caché sous ma cape, et retournai m'asseoir sur le tapis. C'était assez bête, étant donné qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il n'était même plus capable de parler lucidement, il se contentait de rester assis en écoutant de la musique. Je ne faisais que le regarder en pensant à diverses choses, ou en ne pensant à rien des fois. Cependant, après quelques semaines, quelque chose changea en lui. Il me dit qu'il n'avait plus assez d'argent pour se payer ses foutues drogues et que de toute façon, elles lui abîmaient la santé plus qu'autre chose.

« Fais en autant avec tes boissons, me conseilla-t-il un jour. »

Mais je ne lui avais pas répondu. Lorsque je faisais semblant de partir, il ne végétait plus comme un légume, avachi sur le canapé, au contraire, il s'activait comme s'il n'osait rien faire en ma présence. J'avais alors appris, en dépit des trois mois que je venais de passer en sa compagnie, que sous son masque Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme de 17 ans si commun que le voir faire des choses banales et sans intérêts me fascinait. J'avais découvert, par exemple, qu'il n'était absolument pas doué pour la transformation d'objets et qu'il se mordait chaque soir les doigts devant ses devoirs d'arithmancie, se demandant pourquoi il avait continué cette option. Je savais aussi qu'il adorait le groupe The Bloody Apples car chaque fois qu'une de leurs chansons passait à la radio, il la fredonnait avec une exactitude telle qu'il avait sûrement dû les chanter des vingtaines de fois, sinon plus. Des fois, et c'était là une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais heureux d'avoir ma cape, il parlait tout seul. C'était assez étrange au début, je me demandais même si le DHT, bien qu'il n'en prenait plus selon ce qu'il me disait, n'avait pas eu un effet trop néfaste sur sa personne. Puis en y réfléchissant bien, moi aussi il m'arrivait de penser tout haut par moments.

Ce soir-là, le sujet de ses spéculations était Fitwizpackboum qui, d'après ce que j'avais compris, l'avait collé parce que Shirley Eddhino avait copié sur lui durant un devoir et, comme il ne savait pas lequel des deux mentait, il les avait sanctionné tous les deux. D'après Malfoy, c'était une injustice et il comptait bien faire payer Shirley pour cet affront. J'écoutai, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à l'entente du nom de notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, quand il s'arrêta soudain dans ses élucubrations et tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où j'étais assis. Puis sans raison apparente, il poussa juron et éteignit la radio d'un air furieux. Il rangea ses affaires, ou plutôt fourra ses parchemins dans son sac, et partit à grands pas. Je le suivis jusque dans le couloir, toujours caché. Il semblait énervé. Il donna un coup de pied dans une armure qui tomba sur le dallage dans un grand fracas. Il la ramassa, toujours aussi en colère en marmonnant. Je m'approchai juste assez pour entendre la fin de sa phrase.

« … connard de vieux machin de serpent albinos de mes deux ! »

Etais-je en train de rêver ou Malfoy venait d'insulter Voldemort ?

« Mr Malfoy, il vaudrait mieux que vous filiez au plus vite d'ici avant que je ne recouvre la vue, que j'ai subitement perdue en pénétrant dans ce couloir, et que je ne sois obligé de vous punir pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. »

Je me retournai en sursaut au même instant où Malfoy détalait à la vue de l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Harry, cela serait aussi valable pour toi. Mais tu es bien chanceux ce soir car je tenais à te parler. Allons dans mon bureau. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, Dumbledore tourna les talons. Je le suivis donc jusque dans son bureau.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOI**

_Prochain chapitre mercredi ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Teenage Lobotomy.

**Auteur : **Galette.

**Disclaimer :** tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Le titre, quant à lui, est celui du magnifique (j'ai dit magnifique ? Oo fantastique, exceptionnel, génialissime… XD) manga I'll de Hiroyuki Asada (si vous l'avez pas lu, je vous le conseille ! L'essayer, c'est l'adopter ) qui lui-même l'a pris sur une chanson des Ramones (aha ! merci Tsune pour l'info ai écouté que 5 chansons des Ramones dans ma vie, mais aime bien XD)

**Rating :** euh… J'ai décidé de mettre un rating M pas particulièrement pour ce chapitre mais pour la suite

**Résumé : **Alors que les 7ème années vivent dans la plus grande insouciance, Harry se rend compte que beaucoup de choses lui échappent en ces temps de guerre. Il décide alors de tout oublier un instant, qui il est, qui sont les autres, leurs rôles… Et tout ça grâce à la Salle sur Demande, un pack de bières, de la drogue et… Drago Malfoy. Peu à peu, des liens vont se tisser entre les deux ennemis et des envies communes les pousseront à tout quitter au profit de leur liberté.

Je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre ! Je trouve qu'il y a trop de dialogues et que certains passages sont inutiles, que les pensées de Harry sont parfois inutiles aussi mais bon, je ne le vois que comme ça (pour coller avec la suite en tout cas !)

Bonne lecture quand même !

**5**

« Professeur, êtes-vous… êtes-vous sérieux ? »

La lune n'avait pas encore fait place au soleil. Le bureau du directeur était éclairé par quelques bougies mais c'était l'astre de nuit qui dominait dans toute la pièce. Autant dire que je ne voyais pas grand-chose. J'entendais cependant les pas de Dumbledore résonner, faisant des allers et retours derrière son bureau, au rythme de mes pensées.

« Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux Harry, me dit-il au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence. Et je suis d'autant plus sérieux que je te demanderais de garder le silence sur notre conversation. Ne te tracasse pas non plus pour ça, ce sont des choses… qui arrivent à tout le monde.»

Il m'adressa un sourire bienveillant. J'acquiesçai, douloureusement. Sans pour autant me chasser de son bureau, Dumbledore me fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher.

« Fumseck… Mon vieil ami, tu me manqueras beaucoup» je l'entendis dire au phoenix en sortant de la pièce.

**IOI**

A l'heure du déjeuner -j'avais dormi toute la matinée-, la Grande Salle parut un peu trop bruyante à mon goût. Cependant, quand je vis le directeur mâcher son bifteck avec entrain -un exploit pour quelqu'un de son âge- je fis abstraction de ses paroles de la veille et décidai d'aller rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient, tous sourires comme à leur habitude.

« Salut vous tous !

- Bonjour à toi tout seul !

- Haha ! Seamus, tu es toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais changé en une nuit ? »

C'était vrai, pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Je ris bêtement à sa remarque. Il fallait que je sorte ces pensées de ma tête, il fallait que je me change les idées, il fallait que je sorte, pour ne plus avoir à penser à ma discussion de la veille avec Dumbledore.

Je proposai à mes amis de sortir, il faisait si beau. Neville était réticent, il fallait qu'il termine un devoir mais Luna se leva et le traîna par la main.

« C'est parfait Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Allons-y ! »

Jamais je n'avais vu Luna Lovegood aussi joyeuse et dynamique. Je demandai à mes amis s'il s'était passé quelque chose en mon absence hier soir, pendant que je faisais ma retenue avec Rogue, et apparemment Neville et Luna s'étaient longuement parlés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Malheureusement, c'était de Botanique, m'avait assuré Neville alors que je lui demandais discrètement. Mais le point positif, c'est qu'elle a vu à quel point j'étais doué ! »

Je levai le pouce en signe de victoire quand soudain, ma bonne humeur retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Luna venait de bousculer Malfoy en voulant sortir de la Grande Salle. Ron leva le poing vers le Serpentard d'un air menaçant en grommelant quelque chose. Mais le regard que lui lança ce dernier suffit à refroidir ses ardeurs, il aurait pu pétrifier tout notre groupe en un seul coup d'œil d'ailleurs. Malfoy avait l'air mal en point. C'était un fait. Avec ses yeux cernés, ses cheveux fillasses coiffés à la va-vite, on pouvait très bien deviner qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Ses yeux ternes se posèrent sur moi. Cependant, il ne fit rien, poussant juste Ron pour que ce dernier lui libère le passage.

« Il est de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ou quoi ? maugréa Hermione pendant que nous sortions du château.

- C'est Malfoy, fit remarquer Dean. Ce serait plutôt étonnant de le voir sympathique. »

Mais Hermione persistait, affirmant que s'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait insulté Luna et Ron.

« Mais on s'en moque, après tout, non ? dis-je d'un ton dégagé. C'est toujours mieux que s'il nous avait provoqué.

- Et bien moi, je ne m'en fiche pas Harry ! s'écria mon amie. On doit faire attention ! Depuis quelques mois, depuis qu'on a tenté d'assassiner Dumbledore !

- Et qu'est-ce que Malfoy a avoir là-dedans ? demandai-je un peu trop sèchement. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Seamus roula des yeux et marmonna un « C'est évident voyons ! ». Mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'évident. Malfoy n'avait pas été impliqué dans l'affaire Dumbledore, alors je ne voyais pas d'où venaient leurs soupçons. Hermione pâlit.

« Harry… C'est un futur Mangemort… Je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais oublié si vite. »

Elle me jeta un regard noir. Dean approuva, tout comme Neville, Seamus et Luna. Quand Ron me dit que d'ordinaire j'aurais tout fait pour découvrir si le Serpentard trafiquait quelque chose, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre, comme insulté :

« Les gens changent, figure-toi ! Je croyais que tu l'avais compris, depuis que ta gentille petite sœur croupit dans un Azkaban miniature. »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la réplique de Ron –avait-il seulement répondu quelque chose à cette attaque digne d'un Serpentard ?- car je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon visage, faisant valser mes lunettes sans lesquelles le monde autour de moi ne ressemblait plus qu'à un amas de tâches plus ou moins claires. La voix stridente d'Hermione retentit tandis que Luna et Dean m'aidaient à me relever :

« Oh ! Mon dieu ! Harry…

- 'Mione, marmonnai-je en gémissant après avoir touché ma joue en feu, pour…

- Comment oses-tu Harry ! reprit mon amie, prise d'une véritable crise d'hystérie, tant et si bien que Ron fut obligé de la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle m'assène un nouveau coup.

- Calme-toi Hermione.

- Me calmer ? Comment je pourrais me calmer après ce qu'il vient de dire ? »

Puis se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta avec ironie :

« Génial, vous avez un nouveau point commun comme ça.(1) »

Je lui demandai de clarifier un peu le fond de sa pensée, partagé entre la colère, l'envie de lui rendre sa gifle et une profonde incompréhension. Avec qui avais-je un nouveau point commun ? Avec Ginny ? Parce qu'elle m'avait frappé ? Hermione se dégagea violemment de la prise de Ron mais quand elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblotait. Elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Toi et Malfoy, vous aurez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je laissai échapper un juron. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que j'allais voir Malfoy ce soir-là ? Elle devait alors être au courant pour tous les autres soirs…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Hermione, lui dis-je, faussement scandalisé.

- Imbécile ! Mentir ne sert à rien ! Tu avais oublié _ça_ dans la salle commune, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Elle me balança un bout de parchemin usagé que je reconnu comme étant la carte du Maraudeur. Les autres nous regardaient, ne comprenant sans doute pas l'intérêt de cet échange. Un « pourquoi ? » s'échappa de ses lèvres mais je ne lui répondis pas et tourna les talons.

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me cria Dean. »

Mais je ne me retournai pas et pressai même le pas. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Dumbledore ? Non, je n'allais sûrement pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes existentiels alors que lui… Remus ? Il devait avoir trop de travail. Hagrid ? Définitivement non ! Une discussion sur ce sujet là avec Hagrid n'était pas une bonne idée ! Mme Pomfresh ? Peut-être… Après tout, elle avait certainement une qualification de psychologue ou du moins d'assistante sociale car il n'y en avait pas ici. Et comment un établissement regroupant des élèves de 11 à 17 ans ne pouvait pas avoir de psychologue ? Mais le fait de parler de ma vie à une inconnue, même très gentille comme Mme Pomfresh, me rebutait. Le professeur McGonagall ? Je rayai aussitôt cette hypothèse. Autant parler au mur gauche du couloir qui menait à la salle de Potion. A l'évocation des Potions, une idée me traversa l'esprit.

« Rogue ?

- 10 points en moins pour votre insolence, Potter. »

Je sursautai violemment. Le professeur Rogue se tenait devant moi, venant apparemment de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais.

« Je vous prierai de m'appeler Professeur ou Monsieur, Potter. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage et je balbutiai à contrecoeur un « Oui Monsieur » qui le ravit au plus haut point. Il s'en alla, ses longues robes volant derrière lui. Devais-je lui parler ou non ? Après tout, si Dumbledore lui faisait tant confiance, c'était qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose de bon en lui. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était Rogue. Et cet argument avait le pouvoir de tout remettre en questions à lui seul.

Il s'arrêta soudain avant d'atteindre le bout du couloir et se retourna vers moi, apparemment agacé.

« Pourquoi me fixez-vous comme ça Potter ?

- Pour rien Professeur, mentis-je en partant dans la direction opposée. »

Malheureusement, j'avais oublié que je ne savais absolument pas mentir. Il soupira et revint sur ses pas, arrivant à ma hauteur.

« Vous semblez quelque peu perturbé… Enfin, un peu plus que d'habitude. J'en conclus donc que notre illustre directeur vous a mis au courant. »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple hochement de tête. Rogue reprit, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme s'il avait l'air soucieux :

« Le connaissant, il a dû vous demander de rester sous la protection du corps enseignant une fois que…

- Non, dis-je d'une voix étrangement aigue. Il… Il m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais.

- Ce que vous vouliez ? s'étonna Rogue en lâchant un petit ricanement. Décidément, il perd vraiment la tête. Si j'avais un conseil à vous donner Potter, n'essayez pas de faire quelque chose d'héroïque qui vous dépasserait complètement. »

Je haussai les sourcils, comme pour demander des explications et il me répondit, ricanant toujours :

« On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas, comme il dirait. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Potter, que le jour où cela arrivera, il vaudrait mieux que je vous trouve entouré de vos précieux amis à pleurer sur la nouvelle plutôt qu'à essayer de vous venger. »

Il planta ses yeux d'encre dans les miens mais j'avais bien conscience de son talent pour la Légilimancie -et de mon incapacité à fermer mon esprit- alors je détournai les yeux en marmonnant un vague « Oui… Monsieur. ». Satisfait, il tourna une fois de plus les talons et lança :

« Si vous voyez Mr Malfoy ce soir –il ne s'est pas montré de toute la matinée !-, vous lui direz qu'il rattrapera le devoir qu'il devait déjà rattraper aujourd'hui pendant une triple heure de colle demain après le dîner. »

Avant que je n'aie pu dire un seul mot, Rogue avait disparu dans l'infinité des couloirs de l'école. Merde ! Est-ce que tout le monde était courant pour Malfoy et moi ou je devenais complètement parano ?

Malfoy et moi… Cette phrase sonnait étrangement à mes oreilles. « Malfoy et moi » ça impliquait une relation, quelle qu'elle soit, entre les deux, non ? J'avais dû m'avouer que Malfoy était devenu une compagnie assez agréable et que le fait de le voir m'aidait à oublier tout ce qui me tracassait. Pourtant, c'était Malfoy… Etait-ce le cadre de la Salle sur Demande qui agissait ainsi sur ma façon de le voir ? Car après tout, peut-être que nous aurions pu devenir amis s'il n'y avait pas eu cette rivalité.

Ou peut-être que je me faisais des illusions et qu'il était encore shooté quand on se voyait, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Rogue avait raison… J'étais perturbé.

Mes pas m'avaient instinctivement mené vers l'infirmerie, sans que je n'y prête attention.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Apparemment, l'infirmière n'était pas dans un bon jour. J'entrai dans la salle et pris un air penaud qui, j'espérais, allait l'attendrir.

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler un instant, Madame ? »

**IOI**

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononce un mot. Nous étions assis dans son bureau. Mme Pomfresh semblait abasourdie. Elle répéta mes paroles, comme pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, et enfin, me dit, avec un tact pour le moins mesuré :

« Potter, n'avez-vous pas des amis à qui parler ? »

Je hochai négativement la tête. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Et Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley ? »

Je secouai encore une fois la tête.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez, à moi, s'il est possible pour quelqu'un de s'attacher à une personne totalement opposée, au détriment des préjugés que l'on a soi-même sur cette personne et que les autres, vos amis, alimentent sans cesse… »

Je marmonnai une vague réponse positive. J'avais l'air complètement stupide, j'en avais conscience, mais il fallait que je tire les choses au clair. Elle fronça les sourcils et reprit, un peu méfiante :

« Ce ne serait pas un devoir de philosophie moldue par hasard ? Non, parce que je sais que les moldus ont des cours de philosophies et si un de vos amis vous a demandé une quelconque aide, ce n'est pas à moi de vous…

- Non ! Non, Madame, ce n'est pas ça, m'empressai-je de dire. C'est que je n'ai personne à qui… à qui parler.

- Une dispute avec vos amis ?

- Euh… Oui.

- A propos de la personne dont vous me parlez ? Parce que j'imagine que vous vous trouvez dans la situation que vous m'avez décrite, je me trompe ?

- Oui… Enfin, non ! Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est… c'est mon cas. »

Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Elle avait de beaux sourcils quand on y regardait de plus près. Tous noirs et tous fins.

« A quoi pensez-vous Potter ? me demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- A vos sourcils, répondis-je en rougissant. Vous avez de beaux sourcils. »

Elle éclata de rire en me disant qu'il était inutile de mentir et qu'elle était persuadée que je pensais à cette personne qui me causait tant de problèmes. Dire que la seule chose qui avait réussi à m'enlever Malfoy de la tête était les sourcils de Mme Pomfresh –ce n'était pas la première fois que je disais la vérité et qu'on ne me croyait pas. L'infirmière posa ses coudes sur le rebord de son bureau, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux.

« Je crois savoir ce qui vous tracasse. Si j'ai bien compris, vous faîtes référence à une sorte d'ennemi ou du moins de personne à la mauvaise réputation. Oh ! Je ne devrais pas dire de telles choses mais, s'agit-il d'un élève de Serpentard ? »

A mon air figé, elle trouva sa réponse. Son sourire s'agrandit considérablement et elle sembla jubiler.

« C'est tellement… mignon Potter. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mignon à être troublé parce qu'on apprécie être en compagnie de son pire ennemi ?

« C'est vrai qu'elles ont un charme assez particulier à Serpentard mais… Je suis certaine que c'est Miss Y'Elliot ! Beaucoup d'entre nous ont remarqué qu'elle se mettait toujours dans les gradins de Gryffondor pendant les matches de Quidditch.

- De… De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De votre amoureuse bien sûr ! »

Je devins aussi rouge qu'un Weasley. Où était-elle allée pêcher cette histoire d'amoureuse ? Non mais vraiment ! J'avais des occupations beaucoup plus importantes qu'un simple béguin quand même ! Et puis, une amoureuse, on utilisait plus ce mot de nos jours !

« Ce n'est pas d'une petite amie dont je parlais, dis-je en appuyant bien sur le « petite amie » pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus à la page mais l'effet que cela produisit me sidéra totalement.

- C'est un garçon ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous aimez un garçon ? »

Son expression se fit moins extatique mais se radoucit considérablement. Elle contourna son bureau et posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

« C'est une très bonne démarche que de venir m'en parler. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise avec sa sexualité que Messieurs Finnigan et Thomas. Mr Finch-Fletchey sera heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'est pas seul comme il le croyait. »

L'incroyable débit de parole –pour preuve, elle venait de me révéler que Justin Finch-Fletchey était venue la voir pour lui parler de ses problèmes d'orientation- de Mme Pomfresh m'empêchait de placer un mot. J'essayai tant bien que mal de protester –« Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! », rien n'y faisait, elle ne m'écoutait pas. Puis soudain, elle se figea dans ses paroles, posa une main sur son menton et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

- Vous n'y êtes pas Madame, je…

- Mr Malfoy !

- Oui ! Voilà, je voulais vous parler de Malfoy qui… »

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase car Mme Pomfresh éclata de rire et me fit signe de me taire. Elle se leva.

« Mr Malfoy, je vous avais dit de rester allongé, que venez-vous faire dans mon bureau ? »

Sa remontrance aurait eu beaucoup plus d'impact si elle n'avait pas ce sourire lui barrant le visage. Je n'osai pas me retourner car je sentais qu'il y avait un quiproquo quelque part. Ah ! Les femmes, il faut toujours qu'elles mettent des histoires de cœur partout ! J'entendis Mme Pomfresh demander au Serpentard de retourner se coucher mais ce dernier protesta, prétextant qu'il allait très bien. Le sourire de l'infirmière fondit en un instant et elle le réprimanda sévèrement, comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Apparemment, il s'était amusé à faire trempette dans le lac. Mais quel imbécile, il ne savait pas qu'en avril, il ne fallait pas se découvrir d'un fil ? Il faisait, certes, assez beau dehors mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, comme on dit ! A moins qu'il avait délibérément choisi de se baigner par un tel jour, auquel cas, il passait encore plus pour un crétin.

« Très bien, je vais vous donner une dernière potion à boire, attendez-moi ici, vous pourrez repartir avec Mr Potter. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle principale de l'infirmerie, non sans m'avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil ponctué par un gloussement terriblement agaçant. Je me levai –si j'avais bien compris, notre entrevue c'était finie sur une embrouille digne des plus grandes comédies de boulevard- et m'apprêtai à m'en aller quand Malfoy, après un éternuement qui fit trembler les vitres du bureau, me rappela que l'on devait repartir ensemble, un sourire mielleux sur son visage laiteux.

« Ca t'a gelé les neurones de t'être baigné dans une eau à 5°C ? maugréai-je en l'attendant néanmoins. Tu te rappelles plus comment on fait pour se déplacer ?

- Non, en fait j'aurais voulu te dire deux, trois trucs, répondit-il, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je peux te le dire ici. »

Il se rapprocha de moi pour me parler. Cependant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux –à quelques centimètres de mon visage, c'était particulièrement charmant !- et il éternua si fort qu'il se prit un coin du mur en plein dans la tête.

« Malfoy… Ca va ? lui demandai-je en le guidant vers une chaise. Je vais appeler Mme Pomfresh, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette. »

Pour toute réponse, il se moucha bruyamment. Avant de quitter la pièce, je lui rappelai qu'il avait quelque chose à me dire. Il rougit légèrement.

« J'ai oublié, me dit-il en se massant le front. »

Finalement, Mme Pomfresh arriva et exigea de Malfoy qu'il retourne au plus vite se coucher s'il ne voulait pas que son rhume empire. Avant de partir, elle me prit un instant à part et me dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Mr Malfoy, je vois… Et bien, je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance Potter. »

Je n'avais même pas cherché à la contredire, j'étais trop perdu pour ça. J'avais voulu connaître les véritables raisons qui me poussaient à apprécier la compagnie de Malfoy mais à présent, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas là l'important. L'important, le Serpentard me le rappela alors que nous passions devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Son expression, jusqu'alors un peu endormie à cause des médicaments, se fit triste, voire mélancolique. Il marmonna, plus pour lui-même que pour moi d'ailleurs :

« Qu'est-ce que Poudlard deviendra une fois qu'il sera parti ? »

Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Je lui demandai, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs, de quoi il parlait, usant d'une bêtise qui mettait en cause sa baignade dans le lac et sa capacité à réfléchir. Il ricana.

« Ne me fais pas croire que toi, Potter, tu n'es pas au courant !

- Ca dépend de quoi tu parles Malfoy… »

Il s'arrêta à une intersection, prêt à tourner pour rejoindre les cachots, et répliqua, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres :

« Finalement, il se sera quand même fait prendre le vieux. »

Il prit le couloir de gauche en éclatant de rire.

« Ah ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Dumbledore mourant de vieillesse ! Haha ! C'est tellement drôle ! Bon, salut Potter ! »

**OIOIOIO**

Je n'ai pas encore de date pour le prochain chapitre (peut-être dans deux semaines).

Merci de continuer à me lire ! ;)

Bisous !


	6. Chapter 6

Bouh ! Trop longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté (shame on me !)

**6**

Juste après le dîner, après avoir passé toute une après-midi à éviter de croiser mes amis –Hermione en priorité-, je me rendis à la Salle sur Demande. Malfoy y était déjà. Comme tous les soirs, je m'assis sur le tapis en face de la table basse et commençai à engloutir mes bières tandis qu'il dodelinait ridiculement de la tête au son des Bloody Apples, son éternelle clope au coin des lèvres. J'avais une irrésistible envie de le secouer. Il était là, assis mollement sur son canapé et je trouvais quand même le moyen de le trouver intéressant. Puis je repensai à ma conversation avec Mme Pomfresh, à ce quiproquo. Mes pensées dérivèrent ensuite sur la dispute avec Hermione, sur les mots que j'avais osé dire à Ron, sur mon interdiction de jouer au Quidditch, sur Dumbledore, sur les Mangemorts, sur Voldemort, sur la mort en général, sur mes parents, sur Sirius. Soudain, je me tournai vers Malfoy, qui répétait avec une précision qui forçait le respect les quelques phrases en elfique de « Fly out », avec le désir de lui parler de tout ça. Mais c'était Malfoy et quand il tourna les yeux vers moi, la seule chose qu'il trouva pour justifier mon air perdu et mes yeux brillants fut de rire en s'excusant de m'avoir refiler son rhume, puis il se moucha bruyamment et me demanda si j'avais besoin d'un mouchoir. Je refusai. Il retourna donc à l'écoute de son groupe préféré, fermant les yeux –sans doute par envie d'être tranquille. J'en profitai pour pleurer silencieusement, sous le poids des derniers souvenirs, parce que je m'étais mis à espérer certaines choses de la part de Malfoy et que tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Moi, mes bouteilles, nos discussions, nous n'avions aucun sens. Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas éprouver ce désir que j'avais de tout connaître de lui ? Il fallait que j'arrête tout ça avant que ça ne dégénère. Je m'étais disputé avec mes amis à cause de lui… Décidément, il fallait que je cesse tout ça ! Je me levai, faisant disparaître les cadavres de bouteilles comme à mon habitude, rangeai ma cape d'invisibilité dans mon sac et dis d'une piteuse voix enrouée :

« J'y vais. »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme si je l'avais réveillé. Il bailla légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Déjà ? Tu pars pas avec ta caaaaape ?

- Pas besoin, dis-je sèchement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Attends ! »

Je me retournai juste à temps pour attraper le paquet de bonbons pour la gorge qu'il me lançait. Il souriait en vantant ironiquement mes qualités d'Attrapeur. « Pour ton rhume, j'en ai piqué plein à Pomfresh, c'est bon, c'est au citron. ». Je le fourrai dans ma poche non sans une pointe d'amertume –qui dit bonbon citron dit Dumbledore.

« A demain ! dit-il en avalant un comprimé, écrasant son mégot sur un devoir d'Arithmancie.

- Je pense pas que… que je serais là demain, bégayai-je ridiculement en tournant les yeux.

- A tout à l'heure alors ? »

Je levai un sourcil. Devant mon expression ahurie, il éclata de rire. Je sortis et claquai la porte, me maudissant d'avoir pu croire un seul instant qu'il s'intéresserait à la raison de mon départ. Départ que je n'avais nullement prémédité d'ailleurs. Je restai un instant derrière la porte en espérant que quelque chose arrive enfin. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on veut quand on s'appelle Harry Potter.

**IOI**

Hillary et Daphnee aimaient beaucoup cet endroit du parc. A l'abri des regards indiscrets, elles pouvaient discuter à loisir sur Eléonore, cette dernière ayant un cours d'arithmancie.

« Tu as vu ses cheveux ? On dirait un nid d'hippogriffe ! Et ses dents ? Ses dents ! Elle porte ce truc moldu, des alliances !

- Des bagues tu veux dire.

- Peu importe, c'est affreux ! Pas étonnant que Brian ait refusé d'aller au bal avec elle !

- Quoi ? Elle lui a déjà demandé ?

- Bien sûr que non imbécile ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait pour elle. »

Un gloussement commun les agita.

« Toi tu voudrais inviter qui ? Moi, Warwick, à coup sûr !

- Moi, un septième année… Ce grand rouquin qui joue dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, j'ai oublié son nom.

- Et Harry Potter ?

- Quoi Harry Potter ? Me dis pas que… Tu le trouves comment ?

- Maigre ! Et toi ?

- Anorexique tu veux dire ! Je dirais même anarchique !

- Tu voulais dire rachitique je suppose ? »

Eléonore s'avançait vers elles, une tonne de livres dans les mains et un immense sourire barrant son visage. Hillary l'aida à poser ses livres.

« El, ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec Brian ? »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le visage en sueur. Par Merlin ! Je me promis de ne plus jamais laisser Dobby faire des courses pour moi ; la liqueur de fleur d'oranger, c'était bon avec les madeleines au citron de Winky -quoiqu'un dé à coudre fût suffisant- mais avec l'estomac vide depuis la veille, c'était une horreur. J'essayai tant bien que mal de me lever, en titubant un peu, et ôtai tous les brins d'herbes qui me recouvraient. Quelle idée m'avais pris d'aller piquer un somme dans le parc ? Avec une bouteille de liqueur de fleur d'oranger qui plus est ! Dire que Dobby en avait commandé un cageot tout entier pour me faire plaisir…

« Oh oui ! Le baaal ! bâilla Eléonore. Je n'irais sûrement pas… »

Ce n'était donc pas encore un de ces rêves où je me prenais pour Hillary Brown, digne héritière du trône des commères occupé pour le moment par sa chère cousine Lavande et les sœurs Patil, et Daphnee Simpson, sainte patronne des fers à friser, je me trouvais vraiment à leurs côtés. Je ne cherchai même pas à découvrir le sujet de leur conversation, trop occupé à essayer de rester stable.

« Bon, pour en revenir à Harry Potter, si c'est vraiment le dernier mec potable, on peut toujours essayer… soupira Daphnee alors qu'Eléonore affichait un grand sourire. Tiens, justement le voilà.

- Mais il est tout pâle ! murmura Hillary pour ne pas se faire entendre –ce qui, bien évidemment n'était pas le cas. On dirait qu'il est malade… Argh ! Il vient de vomir derrière ce buisson ! Non, El ! Tu n'iras jamais au bal avec cet anarchique ! reprit-elle plus fort.

- Anorexique, chuchota Eléonore. Parle moins fort !

- Faudrait peut-être l'aider… Il vient encore de vomir. Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie, tu pourras lui parler comme ça El ! »

Hillary «langue de vipère », Daphnee « Sainte Permanente » et une petite brune qui ressemblait vachement à Hermione, s'approchèrent de moi et me demandèrent avec une gentillesse extrême si je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je m'apprêtai à refuser quand j'aperçus Luna et Neville se promener dans le parc. Une semaine que j'avais réussi à éviter mes amis –un exploit qui m'avait fait rater bon nombre de cours et sauter pas mal de repas dans la Grande Salle mais qui en valait la peine; Hermione me faisait toujours la tête et je préférais dépenser mon énergie à boire et à les éviter plutôt qu'à entamer une discussion avec elle. Cependant, je n'avais pas croisé Malfoy non plus… J'acceptai donc de les suivre à l'infirmerie. Une fois devant la porte, elles me quittèrent.

« T'es qu'une gourde El ! marmonna Daphnee en s'éloignant. Pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé ?

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit Hillary. On a fait tout ça pour rien ! Il a faillit me vomir dessus, tu te rappelles ? »

Eléonore se tourna vers ses amies, apparemment agacée.

« Réfléchissez un peu trente secondes, qui vous a dit qu'il allait à ce bal ! D'ailleurs, personne ne va à ce bal !

- Mais si, tout le monde va au bal ! »

Et elles disparurent dans le couloir. Je pénétrai donc seul dans l'infirmerie et, comble de ma malchance, je me retrouvai seul avec Seamus. Espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, je m'apprêtai à sortir. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh.

« Mr Potter, vous voilà enfin. J'ai eu du monde pour vous cette semaine -elle désigna Seamus qui haussa les épaules. Mesdemoiselles Granger et Lovegood, ainsi que Messieurs Finnigan, Longdubat, Thomas et Weasley n'ont pas arrêté de me harceler à votre sujet. Ne croyez surtout pas que je n'ai pas d'autres chats à fouetter ! Si vous venez encore pour me parler de vos problèmes, sachez que vos amis sont là pour ça. A ce qu'il paraît –ils n'ont rien voulu me dire de plus- ils vous pardonnent. »

Devant mon silence, elle se tourna vers Seamus et le fit se lever de la chaise où il était assis.

« Vous pouvez y aller Mr Finnigan puisque votre ami est de retour d'on ne sait où ! »

Elle nous chassa d'un geste de la main de son infirmerie. Seamus me prit par le bras, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« T'es le mec le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu.

- …

- Tu te rends compte du souci qu'on s'est fait pour toi ? Disparaître durant toute une semaine ?! D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ?

- Vous auriez pu me retrouver facilement si vous aviez voulu… »

Mon ami poussa un juron et me hurla presque dessus.

« On a essayé de te croiser en sortant de la Grande Salle, on t'a attendu jusqu'à pas d'heure dans les dortoirs, en classe, dans la salle commune mais tu n'y étais pas ! Très bien, on n'a pas que ça à faire non plus ! Si tu as des problèmes, parles-en nous mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on essaye de les trouver à ta place !

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! dis-je encore plus fort. »

En effet, je ne leur avais rien demandé. C'était Hermione qui avait mis ça sur le tapis ; moi, je n'avais aucunement envie d'en discuter avec eux. Seamus baissa les yeux. Plus par colère que par dépit.

« Le problème, reprit-il, plus calmement, c'est que ça nous concerne aussi. Tu as dit des choses que tu devrais regretter et qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Hermione n'a pas voulu nous dire de quoi il s'agissait, car elle-même ne le sait pas. Il y a juste cette carte du Maraudeur. C'est grâce à ça qu'on sait que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malfoy, tous les soirs, dans cette pièce ? Ca nous tracasse, on s'est même dit qu'il avait réussi à t'entraîner dans ses magouilles, dans le même piège que Ginny. Alors c'est quoi, c'est ça ? »

Je le regardai, un peu honteux. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. Je me sentais bien avec Malfoy, il était différent. J'avais juste besoin de changer un peu d'air. Mais au lieu de me sentir revivre, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. Leur expliquer ne servait strictement à rien vu que je n'arrivais pas à me comprendre moi-même.

Tandis que nous passions devant la Grande Salle, j'aperçus une affiche qui semblait-il avait été accrochée le matin même.

« Un bal de printemps…

- On a appris ça ce matin, dit Seamus d'un air perplexe. C'est dans une semaine, ça fait court pour se trouver un partenaire.

- Et Dean alors ? lui demandai-je, étonné.

- Je ne parlais pas pour moi, mais pour ceux qui n'osent pas se déclarer. »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil et je sus pourquoi je l'aimais autant. Seam' ne pouvait pas rester sérieux plus de dix minutes. Il me demanda d'arrêter de fuir inutilement. Après tout, tant que je ne faisais rien de mal.

« J'espère simplement que tu n'essayes pas d'assassiner Dumbledore toi aussi…

- Pas besoin de moi pour ça, marmonnai-je en redevenant maussade. »

Seamus posa une main sur mon épaule -« Toi, tu sais plus de choses que tu ne devrais j'ai l'impression. »- et m'emmena dans la salle commune où je me fis incendier par les autres. Ils étaient beaucoup moins compréhensifs que Seamus et ma venue, après cette semaine à les éviter, ne leur était pas particulièrement agréable.

« Si vous ne voulez pas accepter mes excuses, très bien ! Mais si vous voulez me parler, je serez… euh… à la bibliothèque ! »

Et je partis à grands pas vers la bibliothèque. Seulement voilà, je n'avais rien à y faire. J'attendis un quart d'heure mais aucun de mes amis ne se montra. Je sortis donc de l'endroit pour me rendre sur le terrain de quidditch avant de me rappeler mon interdiction de voler. Ma nausée revint. Je décidai de me rendre de nouveau à l'infirmerie.

« Mr Potter ne vous avais-je pas… »

Voyant que je m'apprêtais à vomir sur le tapis, Mrs Pomfresh me permit de m'allonger quelques instants.

« Qu'avez-vous mangé durant la journée ? me demanda-t-elle en cherchant la potion adéquate.

- Pas grand-chose. »

Je fus pris d'un élan de confiance envers l'infirmière. Je me raclai donc la gorge et marmonnai :

« J'ai peut-être… peut-être abusé de la… de la liqueur de fleur d'oranger. »

Ma voix se perdit dans un aigu étrange. Sans dire un mot, elle me tendit une potion que je ne connaissais que trop bien et se rendit dans son bureau. Je m'endormis ensuite durant quelques heures. Elle me réveilla pour le dîner. J'avais encore l'esprit embrouillé par mon sommeil quand je me rendis dans la grande salle. Je percutai McGonagall.

« Faites un peu attention Potter, s'écria-t-elle en remettant en place ses lunettes.

- Je suis désolé Madame.

- Je l'espère Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard ce soir ! »

Je me réveillai d'un coup. Qu'entendait-elle par ce soir ?

« Mrs Pomfresh a peut-être cautionné votre comportement, mais je trouve cela inadmissible, car vous avez déjà été sanctionné pour cela. Mais les retenues ne vous font pas peur, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous attends à 20heures dans mon bureau. »

Elle s'en alla vers la table des professeurs. J'avais donc été collé… Et moi qui avais fait confiance à Pomfresh. Je m'assis à la première place que je vis, en bout de table et avalai sans grande conviction mes pommes de terre. Le soir, je me rendis dans le bureau de McGonagall. Elle me sermonna durant près d'une demi-heure, me montra des images de victimes d'accidents dus à l'alcool (« Heureusement que le transplanage est impossible à l'école ! Cette femme ne pourra jamais retrouver son bras ! ») et enfin, me demanda de rédiger un devoir sur les raisons pour lesquelles je ne devais pas boire.

« Ceci est votre dernier avertissement Potter, m'informa-t-elle à la fin de ma retenue. Si l'on vient encore me rapporter un comportement de la sorte, j'aviserai la sanction nécessaire. Sachez que l'on peut renvoyer un élève pour moins que ça. Demain, vous aiderez Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. »

Elle avait oublié de me préciser que ma retenue durait une semaine.

**IOI**

Les six jours qui suivirent furent si chargés que je ne les vis pas passer. Entre mes retenues, mes devoirs et la fatigue que me provoquait mon sevrage, le jour du bal arriva sans que je ne m'y attende. Je m'étais un peu rabiboché avec mes amis. Seule Hermione refusait de me parler. Dean me promit d'aller lui en toucher deux mots.

Le dortoir s'était transformé en véritable chantier. Mousses coiffantes, crèmes anti-boutons et vêtements jonchaient le sol. Nous avions appris que ce charmant événement avait été organisé par Dumbledore afin de détendre l'atmosphère et de ne pas oublier de nous amuser malgré tout. Tout le monde avait apprécié l'attention. Cependant, j'avais la certitude que cela cachait quelque chose. Le directeur nous était apparu un peu plus faible et, déjà que nous ne le voyions pas très souvent ces temps-ci, ce fut sa seule apparition depuis plusieurs jours. Mais je n'avais pas à penser à tout cela car ma préoccupation du moment était : qui n'avait pas de partenaire à part moi ? Neville avait invité Luna, Ron Hermione. Seamus et Dean m'avaient bien proposé de passer la soirée avec eux mais je n'avais pas envie de tenir la chandelle. Je me retrouvai donc seul pour ce bal du printemps.

« Ce sera si excitant, s'exclama Ron comme une midinette. On verra tous les couples non officiels se former. T'imagines le nombre de personnes qui ont dû se précipiter vers leur bien aimé en apprenant la nouvelle ? »

Nous n'avions fait aucun commentaire sur cette remarque, sachant que lui-même s'était empressé d'inviter Hermione. Nous étions ensuite descendus dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion. Les filles étaient toutes très belles, les garçons sur leur 31. Finalement, je passai la soirée avec Dean et Seamus. Sous les regards insistants de McGonagall, je ne m'étais pas aventuré vers le punch. Ron et Hermione étaient introuvables et Luna et Neville se parlaient botanique dans un coin isolé. Cependant, nous les avions retrouvés quand les premières notes d'un slow retentirent. Slow que je dansai, sous les regards étonnés des autres, avec Dean et Seamus.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'allais pas tenir la chandelle, me rassura Seamus. »

A la fin, Ron et Hermione vinrent nous retrouver.

« C'était ridicule les mecs ! explosa-t-il de rire. On a pris des photos avec Mione, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

La chanson suivante fut beaucoup plus rythmée. Hermione attrapa la manche de Ron en sautillant.

« Elle est géniale, c'est de qui ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la piste de danse. Malfoy s'y dandinait comme un malade. Je reconnus immédiatement la chanson.

« The Bloody Apple, murmurai-je en fixant le blond qui semblait en transe. »

Mais elle ne m'entendit pas et de toute façon, elle ne sembla même pas faire attention à ma présence. Sur les coups de 3 heures, les élèves étaient éparpillés dans tout le château. Je prétextai une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour me rendre dans la Salle sur Demande où je me jetai sur les bouteilles que j'avais dû abandonner une semaine plus tôt. Une demi-douzaine de bières plus tard, je décidai que j'étais assez bourré pour me revenir dans la Grande Salle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Malfoy complètement réveillé.

« Tiens, un revenant, gloussa-t-il en refermant la porte. »

J'arrêtai de me demander ce qui poussait Malfoy à changer totalement d'attitude même apparemment sobre. Il s'étonna en me voyant assis sur le canapé et non sur mon tapis devant la table basse comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire mais sourit légèrement en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Il prit une bière et la vida, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prononce un mot. Que s'était-il passé dans cette pièce durant ces deux semaines ? Qu'avait-il fait à part écouter les Apple et se shooter ? Et concocter des plans machiavéliques pour éviter de faire ses devoirs d'arithmancie ? Que faisait-il quand je vomissais derrière un buisson, dans le parc ou que je…

« Malfoy, faut qu'on parle ! »

Ma voix me sembla étrangère à mon corps. Je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir parlé et c'est avec la même stupéfaction de Malfoy que je découvris que j'avais hurlé, frappé du poing sur l'accoudoir et postillonné avec véhémence. Il écarquilla les yeux en s'essuyant le visage. Je restai immobile comme tétanisé par la situation qui m'échappait. Je ne savais plus quoi faire : m'enfuir en courant ou assommer Malfoy pour qu'il oublie. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il se leva brusquement et sortit se baguette. Essayant de retrouver mes réflexes, je m'apprêtai à sortir la mienne quand il envoya la table basse valser contre la porte, suivie du tapis, dégageant ainsi le milieu de la pièce. Il prit un air grave et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche puis alluma la radio avant de revenir à l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois la table.

« Potter… Danse avec moi. »

Ses yeux plissés brillaient. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa demande. Je me levai et, à ma grande surprise, il m'agrippa aussitôt par la taille. Il respirait bruyamment. J'étais toujours tendu. Cependant, voyant que je n'avais aucune résistance, il me pressa un peu contre lui.

« A quoi ça sert de parler ? »

Je ne répondis pas. C'était vrai. Parler… A quoi cela allait nous mener ? Peut-être à prendre conscience que nous étions parfaitement ridicule. Dans tous les cas, parler briserait la quiétude de cet instant. Et tout ce que je souhaitais était de rester le plus longtemps à danser avec lui, sans me soucier de rien. Je souhaitais ne plus penser à rien d'autre que cette pièce, que lui, que ce slow et éluder tout ce qui n'appartenait pas cet univers. Des bouteilles, un canapé, un tapis, de la musique, Malfoy et un intense moment de bonheur.

Si cet égoïsme s'apparentait à l'amour, j'étais prêt à tout quitter pour le vivre pleinement.

**IOIOIOI**

J'espère que la fin n'est pas trop fleur bleue…

Merci de continuer à me lire ;)

prochain chap. euh… pas tout de suite xD

Kiss !


	7. Chapter 7

**[Oulalah ! J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs !! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**7**

Rien n'est immuable.

Paraissait que dehors, c'était la guerre.

Paraissait que des gens mouraient. Sans aucune raison parfois.

Paraissait que des types, des Mangemorts, faisaient régner le mal parce qu'ils obéissaient à un autre type qui avait essayé de me buter quand j'avais un an.

Paraissait qu'un bal avait été organisé pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce qu'elle était tendue, cette atmosphère.

Paraissait que je devais pas me trouver là, avec Malfoy.

Paraissait que c'en était un, de Mangemort, qu'il voulait faire le mal, qu'il était pas fréquentable, qu'il…

Mais rien n'est immuable alors… Alors autant répondre à son sourire, avaler une autre gorgée de bière et rester de mon côté du canapé à le regarder chantonner de son côté du canapé, avaler une gorgée de bière et répondre à mon sourire. Même si Dumbledore allait bientôt mourir et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Même si Hermione refusait de me parler et que ça me touchait. Même si j'avais la sensation que tout ceci allait finir et que là aussi je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Malfoy et moi, nous avions dansé durant près de dix minutes puis tout s'était enchaîné. Ou rien du moins. Nous n'avions fait que sourire, nous étreindre un peu trop fort, sans parler et nous nous étions assis sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre. Pourtant j'étais bien. J'avais encore la sensation de ses bras autour de moi. J'avais tissé un lien avec Malfoy ; un lien qui me redonnait confiance et qui expliquait un peu le pourquoi de nos rencontres dans cette salle. J'avais toujours envie de rester là, avec lui, jusqu'à ce que tout s'éclaire mais j'avais compris que si je voulais que tout s'éclaire, je devais me bouger un peu. J'avais l'impression que quoi qu'il aurait pu m'arriver, j'avais ce filet de secours qu'était Malfoy, la salle sur demande et un pack de bières. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cette relation prenne le pas sur ma vie extérieure, sinon, je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. J'eus un petit rire. Pourquoi agirions-nous en dehors comme nous agissions ici ?

C'était ridicule…

**IOI**

« T'étais où hier soir Harry ? On t'a cherché partout !

- J'ai dormi à l'infirmerie parce que… euh… »

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à trouver la suite de mon mensonge car Hector Pilgrim –un colosse au regard aussi vif que le néant absolu- venait de faire trembler le sol de la grande salle en glissant sur de la purée de potiron, entraînant dans sa chute deux autres élèves. Toute la salle se mua en un silence tendu. Pilgrim se releva, sans aider les deux autres, deux petites premières années avec des couettes et tout le toutim. Tandis que quelques bonnes âmes prenaient soin des fillettes, la vie reprenait son cours dans la grande salle et la discussion entamée fut totalement occultée par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Ron lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés mais elle prit place entre Lavande et Parvati.

« Si tu allais la voir. C'est gênant pour moi cette situation. Pour moi et pour vous je veux dire ! »

Ron se rattrapa maladroitement. Néanmoins, il avait raison, il fallait que je parle à Hermione. Dans le cas présent, elle était même la seule personne apte à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi : j'avais besoin de rigueur ; et qui mieux que mon amie savait vous remettre les idées en place ?

« Ce serait bien que tu nous expliques, finit par dire Dean en sortant de table.

- Vous expliquer quoi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi tu vois Malfoy, par exemple ! » et rejoignit Seamus à l'entrée de la salle. Ron n'osait pas me regarder mais je sentais qu'il voulait lui aussi des explications. Je finis mon ragoût avant de céder à ses demandes silencieuses.

« Ok ! Je vous dirais tout ! Mais pas tant qu'Hermione refusera de m'adresser la parole. »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Cependant, les commissures de ses lèvres s'agitèrent en une amorce de sourire.

L'après-midi fut partagée entre les cours et les stratagèmes pour parler à Hermione. Mais il semblait que je n'avais pas assez de volonté pour atteindre mon but ; le soir arriva donc à grande vitesse et je n'avais ni réussi à discuter avec mon amie ni compris la moitié de ce que j'avais fait de la journée. J'empruntai un grand détour pour rejoindre la salle sur demande mais le chemin me parut bien plus court que d'habitude. J'avais marché au pas de course sans m'en rendre compte. En arrivant devant la porte, j'étais aussi essoufflé qu'après avoir couru un marathon. Je repris mon calme et poussai le battant pour découvrir Malfoy assis au pied du canapé, une plume dans la main. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment agir avec lui. Allait-il être aussi doux que la veille ? Ou je me faisais des idées ? Finalement, il coupa court à mes réflexions en m'adressant un grand sourire. Il semblait sobre, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Je répondis à son sourire avant de voir que le sien se décomposait lentement. Je pris place sur le tapis, sans toucher aux bouteilles, et lui demandai ce qui n'allait. Il sembla touché. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux.

« Ce… Ce vieux serpent albinos. Ca me gonfle, comme si j'avais que ça à faire. »

Je n'osai pas dire un mot et attrapai une bouteille. J'espérai sincèrement qu'il ne faisait pas allusion à l'albinos auquel je pensais. Il écrit un dernier mot sur le parchemin devant lui et reprit, en soupirant :

« C'est bête hein, mais ma tante –je tressaillis fortement à l'évocation d'un des membres de sa famille- me harcèle depuis que le serpent albinos que j'avais offert à ma cousine est mort, elle veut que je lui en trouve un autre pour son anniversaire.

- Si ta cousine était attachée à ce serpent, c'est normal.

- Mouais… Elle se rend quand même pas compte que je peux avoir d'autres choses à faire en ce moment !

- Comme ? »

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi « Comme discuter inutilement avec toi Potter ! ». Je ris un peu jaune.

« Je ne te force pas à me parler. »

Il s'avoua vaincu et plia le parchemin en quatre avant de le fourrer dans son sac. Comme à l'accoutumée, la radio était allumée. Ce soir-là, pas de slow langoureux, pas de ballade déchirante mais une espèce de musique de chambre en total décalage avec cette pièce sombre et froide, une petite ritournelle qui donnait envie de s'endormir dans un lit bien douillet. Accompagné, si possible.

« A propos d'hier… commençai-je, emporté par la musique.

- Si on évitait d'en parler ? »

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce ton froid, à ce refus d'admettre que, oui, nous avions bien eu un instant de complicité. J'aurai dû m'y attendre, à tout ça ; or, j'étais déjà parti dans une vision idéalisée de la chose. Je vidai une nouvelle bouteille.

J'étais déçu. Par Malfoy.

Je quittai la pièce plus tôt que prévu. Pour me saluer, Malfoy m'envoya une capsule dans les cheveux, « A plus Potter ! ».

L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée, j'aurais très bien pu me promener dans le château en toute légalité. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je me rendis dans la salle commune. Ron se faisait mettre une pâtée aux échecs par une cinquième année, Gwendoline, Neville regardait le plafond avec un grand intérêt, Seamus somnolait dans les bras de Dean qui relisait ses cours. Hermione faisait ses devoirs, à l'écart. Je décidai de porter compagnie à Neville. En me voyant arriver, il sourit étrangement.

« Ha… Harry, ça va ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ca peut aller. Et toi ? »

J'eus droit à la même réponse. Neville jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dean et Seamus avant de reporter son attention sur le plafond. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre un adolescent de 17 ans dans un tel état ? Je ris intérieurement. L'amour. Ce fléau. Les sentiments qui nous prennent tout entier avant de nous lâcher dans ce sale pétrin qu'est l'amour.

« Dis, avec Luna… Ca avance ? »

Il sourit tristement. A mon tour, je regardais Dean et Seamus, avec jalousie et envie. Ils étaient si bien, tous les deux, si tranquilles. Ils ne se posaient aucune question, ils profitaient juste l'un de l'autre. Alors je repensai à cette période de doute qui les avait traversé. J'étais aux premières loges pour voir leur déroute ; j'étais le confident, l'ami sur qui on peut compter. J'étais un des seuls à savoir ce qui aujourd'hui paraît si simple, un des seuls à savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas que de vulgaires amis. Au bout du compte, ils ont fini par s'accepter et les autres les ont suivis. Peut-être devais-je m'assumer, moi aussi et…

… et avouer que j'aimais Malfoy. Que je l'aimais plus que mes amis, plus que j'avais aimé Cho, plus que j'avais aimé Ginny ; Ginny qui avait jeté cette ombre sur la famille Weasley, Cho qui avait brisé mon cœur. Et Malfoy qui… Qui quoi au juste ? Qui m'avait fait prendre conscience que je me voilais la face, sans doute.

Neville avait toujours le nez en l'air. Je pouvais voir les coins de ses yeux briller à cause de larmes contenues. Une bouffée de tristesse m'envahit. Je sanglotai misérablement, tourné vers le feu qui crépitait. Personne ne faisait attention à nous. Après quelques minutes, j'essuyai mes yeux rouges et demandai à Neville s'il ne voulait pas faire un tour.

« Pour se changer les idées. »

Mais il refusa, alors je sortis de la salle commune, seul. J'essayais de trouver une distraction ; j'allais à la bibliothèque mais l'envie de lire n'y était pas. En passant devant les fenêtres, je pouvais apercevoir l'équipe de Serdaigle qui s'entraînait. Je ne pouvais même plus voler… Je montai des escaliers, traversai des couloirs, ouvris des portes au hasard, des salles de classe vides. Puis au détour d'un couloir, je découvris Justin Finch-Fletchey, qui déambulait, qui ne savait pas trop où il allait. Comme moi. Il avait l'air triste. Mais qui était heureux parmi nous ?

« …alors là, Mélinda m'a lancé un ultimatum : soit j'arrête de me cacher, soit elle me quitte. Mais… Tu vois, y'a ces choses qui nous séparent et qui… qui font que je peux pas être bien et libre avec elle… »

Nous nous étions retrouvés dans une salle de classe vide. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je savais très bien ce que Justin cachait sous ce si joli prénom, Mélinda, car c'était exactement ce qui m'avait poussé à sortir de la salle commune. Cependant, je le laissai continuer à me narrer sa dispute avec Mélinda, comment elle lui avait parlé, à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point c'était dur de tenir à elle, à quel point tout était dur lorsqu'il l'évoquait. Au bout d'un moment, nous commencions à sentir le sommeil monter. Nous étions assis contre un mur, pour ne pas se faire repérer au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Ma tête ballottait contre l'épaule de Justin.

« 'uis désolé, lui dis-je en secouant la tête. C'est pas toi qui m'ennuies avec ton copain, c'est que… »

Il tressaillit fortement en écarquillant les yeux. J'avouai au bout d'interminables minutes de silence et d'incompréhension que Mrs Pomfresh m'avait mis au courant.

« Je lui ai confié certaines choses et elle… elle m'a laissé entendre que… toi aussi. »

C'était sans doute le sommeil qui faisait que mes forces m'abandonnaient et que je n'avais pas envie de me cacher derrière d'épuisants mensonges. Ouais, sans doute le sommeil qui faisait que je soutenais son regard fuyant quand il tentait de s'expliquer, puis qu'il abandonnait. Enfin, c'était certainement l'envie de dormir qui fit que je le laissai m'embrasser, qui fit que j'entourai même son cou de mes bras et que je le serrai contre moi. Que j'imaginai un Serpentard malfaisant à sa place. Lui aussi, tout somnolant, il devait rêver à son amant secret, à Mélinda.

Quand je revins dans le dortoir, j'eus la surprise de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à être éveillé. On voyait de la lumière au travers des rideaux de Neville.

A l'aube, on pouvait toujours distinguer la lueur d'une baguette ou d'une bougie. Je n'avais dormi que très peu de temps, j'allai donc tenir compagnie à mon ami. Je frappai discrètement contre le bois du baldaquin. Aucune réponse. J'entrouvris un peu les rideaux. Neville était allongé, fixant toujours le plafond.

« Je te dérange pas ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers moi. Il était pâle.

« Me sens pas bien » fut la seule chose que je pus comprendre.

Je réveillai les autres.

A l'infirmerie (Mrs Pomfresh ne dormait pas beaucoup elle non plus), on diagnostiqua une intoxication alimentaire, sans donner plus de détails. Plus tard, il nous avoua qu'il avait raté une infusion à base de diverses plantes dont il avait lu la recette dans un livre et qui avait des vertus relaxantes. Il resta quatre jours à l'infirmerie. Quatre jours où Ron, Seamus, Dean, Luna, Hermione et moi nous relayions auprès de lui entre les cours, où nous passions des soirées entières tous ensemble avec lui. Quatre jours où je n'adressai pas la parole à Hermione. Quatre jours, enfin, où je ne me rendis pas dans la salle sur demande, où je ne vis pas Malfoy. Le jour de sa sortie, tandis que nous nous rendions dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, je le croisai. Il me bouscula, faisant tomber mon sac.

« Regarde où tu marches binoclard ! beugla-t-il alors que les crétins qui l'entouraient riaient comme des déments. »

Je ne sus jamais d'où me vint la force qui me permit de répondre sans éclater en sanglots.

« T'as raison, ça m'éviterait d'te croiser sale fouine. »

Alors que c'était tout ce que je demandais : le croiser. Je ramassai mes affaires. A ma grande surprise, Hermione m'aida à ramasser mes livres. Je lui souris timidement. Elle ne répondit pas à mon sourire.

« Au moins, j'ai la certitude que tu peux encore te défendre contre lui.

- Hermione, faut qu'on parle.

- Pas maintenant. Ce soir ? »

Elle se radoucit un peu. J'acquiesçai. J'avais remarqué qu'une feuille s'était glissée entre mes livres. Après le déjeuner nous avions Histoire de la magie ; j'en profitai pour regarder ce parchemin mystérieux. L'écriture était fine et étroite. Malfoy avait la calligraphie de son physique. Je tremblais un peu en parcourant les lignes, repensant au baiser avec Justin.

« A propos de _cette_ nuit.

Il n'y a rien à dire, parler, ça ne sert à rien dans notre cas. Je ne me confierai jamais à toi, Potter, je ne te parlerai sans doute jamais à cœur ouvert. Il y a juste _cette_ chose qui nous relie. Ne gâche pas tout avec ton caractère de Gryffondor sentimental ! Ne va pas penser que je me moque de toi non plus.

D. M. »

Il était froid. Il était sec. Mais il avait pris la peine de m'écrire ces quelques lignes et d'agrémenter son message d'un petit dessin de moi en train de boire. Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne voyais pas en ce mot un espoir. Car j'avais appris, qu'à cet âge-là, on était vraiment influençable. Il y avait toujours dans le cœur de Malfoy quelque chose qui le reliait à moi.

Et c'était là le plus important.

Après le dîner, je demandai à Ron de réunir tous les autres, Hermione compris, dans notre dortoir. Il était temps que je me dévoile… Je fis juste un petit saut dans la salle sur demande. Malfoy n'y était pas. Pourtant, la radio jouait un titre que je ne connaissais que trop bien : cette chanson des Bloody Apple qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fredonner. J'avalai juste une bouteille et repartit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, prêt à parler. Quand j'entrai dans le dortoir, j'eus l'impression d'être jugé. On faisait mon procès ce soir-là et je n'avais pas d'avocat pour me défendre, pas d'arguments valables.

« On t'écoute, dit Hermione en me fixant.

- Je… Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

Seamus roula des yeux.

« C'est simple Harry : pourquoi tu nous évites, pourquoi tu te retrouvais avec Malfoy on ne sait où, c'est ça qu'on veut savoir ! »

Je restai debout, face à mes amis, et commençai à m'expliquer.

« C'était le soir où… où Dumbledore a faillit être assassiné. Je marchais dans les couloirs et je suis entré dans la salle sur demande. C'est là que j'ai vu Malfoy complètement défoncé. Il avait l'air totalement extérieur aux évènements… Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment parlés. Il était dans un autre monde. Il y avait des bouteilles de bières sous… sous une table basse (à l'évocation de cette table basse, ma gorge se noua) et pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, j'ai bu jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de cette journée disparaisse. Le lendemain, je suis retourné dans la salle, juste pour avoir un peu de répit. Seulement, Malfoy y était encore, toujours plus stone. Je n'ai pas prêté attention à lui et j'ai bu, comme la veille. Ca a duré pendant un mois, sans qu'on s'adresse la parole, je… je sais même pas s'il remarquait ma présence. Puis –c'était le jour de ma retenue avec Rogue- on a eu notre première discussion. Il était parfaitement clean. Ce n'était pas très profond, mais on a pu parler sans essayer de s'entretuer. Dans la nuit, je suis revenu, sous ma cape d'invisibilité et je l'ai observé. Je… Je l'ai trouvé… fascinant. Oui… Ré… Réellement fascinant. Il ne faisait rien, je crois même qu'il dormait mais… il dormait… bien… »

J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, je pus voir leurs mines absorbées. Je me sentais tellement plus léger, sans ce poids qui m'étouffait, que je repris, plus confiant :

« J'ai continué ce manège tous les soirs, je faisais mine de partir et je l'observai, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Je crois que je m'évadais un peu en espionnant Malfoy. Il y avait trop de pression autour de moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser, on était plus du tout à l'abri. J'ai craqué. C'est pour ça que j'ai osé de parler de cette façon quand tu as insinué, Hermione, que Malfoy avait quelque chose à voir dans la tentative d'assassinat de Dumbledore parce que je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, parce que j'avais appris à le découvrir sous une autre facette. Alors j'ai parlé à Pomfresh et il y a eu ce quiproquo qui m'a chamboulé. Je vous ai évité, j'ai évité Malfoy et la salle sur demande, je me suis saoulé à la liqueur de fleur d'oranger et McGonagall m'a collé pendant une semaine. J'étais fatigué et il y avait ce bal à la con. Heureusement que Dean et Seamus était là. Mais je n'ai pas pu résisté et, ce soir-là, le soir du bal, je suis retourné dans la salle sur demande après deux semaines sans m'y rendre. Et j'ai bu. Puis Malfoy est arrivé. Il a bu aussi. Puis il a entendu cette chanson, celle qu'il n'arrête pas de fredonner et m'a demandé de… de danser avec lui. J'ai dansé un slow avec Malfoy, je l'ai serré contre moi, j'ai senti sa respiration contre moi. Ensuite il y a eu ce baiser avec Justin Finch-Fletchey et j'ai compris que je l'aimais. »

Je pris une nouvelle inspiration, dans le plus grand silence.

« J'aime Malfoy comme un fou et… et peut-être parce que je deviens fou, que j'en ai marre. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aime me retrouver avec lui. Durant ces cinq mois, je n'ai jamais eu un quelconque échos de ses activités de Mangemort, j'ai oublié Voldemort, j'ai oublié Ginny, Sirius, Dumbledore, j'ai oublié que j'étais seul. Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais été aussi en phase avec quelqu'un qu'avec… qu'avec Malfoy. »

Je les avais toisé du regard, un par un. Ron était pâle, Seamus aussi. Dean avait la bouche grande ouverte, Luna des yeux encore plus globuleux. Neville n'avait aucune expression. Enfin, Hermione avait fondu en larmes. J'attendais, debout, un peu tremblant, qu'un d'eux ose prendre la parole. Ce fut Hermione, qui entre deux sanglots, s'écria :

« Pourquoi il a fallu que tu en arrives à cette extrémité ? Harry, tu es alcoolique ! Tu nous parles de Malfoy, de Malfoy mais pendant ce temps-là, tu bois et nous ne sommes même pas au courant ! Je suis bien contente que Rogue t'aies interdit de voler tu es irresponsable ! Irresponsable et aveugle ! Il faut te soigner !

- Merlin ! soupira Seamus. Tu nous fais tellement de cachotteries que ça en devient ridicule. On aurait pu t'aider, on t'aurait soutenu, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de boire ni de… de tomber amoureux de Malfoy. Tu te fais trop de souci. Pour rien.

- C'est vrai, continua Ron tandis qu'Hermione pleurait contre Dean. Après tout, on n'a plus de nouvelles de Voldemort et tant que Dumbledore sera là…

- On n'en a pas pour longtemps alors.

- Comment ça ?

- Dumbledore est exténué. Il me l'a dit il y a quelques mois. Il m'a avoué qu'il ne lui restait peut-être pas longtemps à vivre. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir fait de son mieux, de ne pas nous protéger mieux que ça, parce qu'après tout, nous sommes juste des… enfants. »

Et ainsi, nous avions discuté toute la nuit. Nous avions évité d'évoquer Malfoy, alors que c'était justement de lui dont je voulais leur parler. De la manière dont il m'apaisait, de son oreille saillante, de son petit air de lutin, de son rire affreux, de sa voix enrouée quand il fumait, de son admiration pour les Bloody Apple. Au lieu de ça, ils programmèrent de m'aider à vaincre ma dépendance à l'alcool. Je ne me sentais pas dépendant, mais tant qu'ils ne m'enlevaient pas le droit de voir Malfoy, je m'en moquais, je pouvais bien suivre leurs conseils.

Nous étions en mai. Début mai plus précisément. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faisait rare depuis quelques temps et les préoccupations personnelles reprenaient le dessus sur l'intérêt public. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de baisser la garde et de sombrer dans la mélancolie. Or, j'étais comme lobotomisé, j'avais perdu cette fougue et cette envie de tout connaître, cette passion qui faisait que je ne me reposais jamais sur ce que je voyais et que je cherchais toujours plus loin, cette curiosité qui m'avait fait accomplir tant de choses.

Ouais, j'étais comme lobotomisé.

**IOI**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là xD Les choses vont s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère simplement que vous aurez le courage de suivre jusque là… Oô. **

**Ciao les gens ! . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Voili voilou le 8****ème**** chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**8**

« Harry, réveille-toi ! C'est samedi ! »

Face à ma réticence, Hermione tira avec brutalité les rideaux de mon lit.

« Debout ! Je t'avais dit que je n'allais pas être tendre ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

J'étouffai une plainte de frustration dans mon oreiller avant de récupérer mes lunettes et de me retrouver face à une Hermione en tenue de Quidditch d'un autre temps. Elle rougit en remarquant mon regard inquisiteur et tourna les talons pour réveiller les autres. Cela faisait trois semaines que mes amis mettaient tout en œuvre pour m'aider à vaincre mon addiction à l'alcool. J'avais eu droits aux diaporamas que McGonagall m'avait montrés lors de ma retenue, aux sermons de chacun d'entre eux et… au sport. Hermione, sur une idée de Dean qui s'était étonné qu'on ne dispose pas de cours de sport comme dans les écoles moldues (après sept ans tout de même…), a instauré la case éducation physique dans notre emploi du temps : tous les samedis matin, nous courrions dans le parc, nous étirions, faisions quelques exercices avec un souaffle. Elle avait été ravie quand je lui avais annoncé que je n'avais pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis ces trois semaines. Moi, je l'étais moins car ils étaient toujours sur mon dos et il m'était donc impossible de me rendre dans la salle sur demande. Il m'était impossible de croiser Malfoy. J'eus, cependant, l'agréable surprise de tomber sur Justin et « Mélinda » se tenant la main dans les couloirs. Ils m'avaient adressé de grands sourires rayonnants ; j'avais dû user de toute ma force pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes larmes.

Hermione tirait Ron par le cou tout en ouvrant les rideaux de Seamus. Elle poussa un petit cri d'effroi sous les éclats de rire –sûrement nerveux- de Ron. Seamus et Dean étaient enlacés, apparemment peu ravis d'être réveillés de la sorte. Neville se dirigea vers les douches, évitant l'agitation des autres, l'air un peu mollasson. Je lui fis un signe de la main « 'Lut Neville ! » auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la grande salle, étrangement vide, pour prendre un petit-déjeuner équilibré.

« Harry, tu sais qu'on t'encourage tous mais on est vraiment obligé de te soutenir _autant_ ? bougonna Ron quand Hermione lui interdit de prendre du bacon et lui proposa à la place une succulente galette de riz soufflé.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir… »

Il soupira et, feignant d'avoir fait tomber sa cuillère à terre, chuchota :

« Et Malfoy ? »

Je me raidis d'un coup. Je marmonnai aussi bas que je le pouvais.

« Quoi Malfoy ?

- Bah, t'es toujours amoureux ou…

- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? demandai-je un peu plus fort en rougissant. »

Il se releva, ses oreilles aussi écarlates que mes joues, « Non, c'était juste pour savoir ». Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Hermione nous conduisit dans le parc où elle commença à courir. Nous fûmes bien obligés de la suivre. Ron se mit un peu en retrait et me fit signe de le rejoindre.

« Ca m'intéresse. »

Je fus pris d'une quinte de toux. Hermione se tourna vers nous et nous conseilla d'économiser notre souffle au lieu de bavarder. Ron reprit, aussi bas qu'il le pouvait :

« On a parlé avec Dean et Seam' de Malfoy et… et de toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Je me félicitai de réussir à garder mon sang-froid dans de telles circonstances. Ron bredouilla quelque chose sur la malfaisance de Malfoy, sur son visage sans vie et sur mes goûts d'avant.

« Tu veux parler de Ginny ?

- Ouais ! Comment tu peux passer de Ginny à… à Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est affreux, dans tous les sens du terme !

- Je… Je me sens bien avec lui…

- Est-ce qu'il te le rend, au moins ? »

Je haussai les sourcils, étonné. Je n'avais jamais vu Ron aussi impliqué. Il avait dû reproduire une discussion semblable pour me poser de telles questions.

« Me rendre quoi ?

- Sois pas stupide Harry ! Le fait que… que voilà quoi ! Est-ce qu'il est sincère avec toi ?

- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Hermione s'arrêta. Neville posa enfin la question qui nous brûlait tous les lèvres : pourquoi portait-elle une tenue de Quidditch ? Elle laissa échapper un rire sonore et nous demanda si nous avions remarqué l'absence de Luna. Nous répondîmes à l'affirmative. Elle sourit de plus belle en nous demandant de nous étirer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna arriva en sautillant, l'air totalement réveillé. Elle tenait sa baguette en l'air. Hermione la remercia et se tourna vers moi.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu aurais oublié si vite. »

Je me tournai vers les autres qui ne comprenaient pas non plus. Elle soupira et fit un signe à Luna qui chantonna _Accio balais_. Pas moins de sept balais, dont mon Eclair de Feu, traversèrent le parc pour arriver devant nous.

« Harry, ton interdiction de voler est suspendue depuis hier, m'annonça mon amie en me tendant mon balai, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une petite partie de Quidditch pour se détendre. Mais avant, il faut s'échauffer… »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. J'avais chevauché mon fidèle balai et m'étais élevé dans les airs aussi vite que je le pouvais. Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, frappait ma peau de sa fraîcheur toute matinale. La tête me tournait à force de tourbillonner, l'ivresse de la vitesse me prenait d'un coup. Je frôlai la cime des arbres, je caressai l'air, j'embrassai le silence. Je voyais les autres, en bas, s'agiter. Soudain, Ron me rejoignit. Il tenait la balle rouge sous son bras et me l'envoya.

« Marque au lieu de faire des pirouettes ! »

J'éclatai de rire et ratai allégrement les anneaux en or.

**IOI**

Après un déjeuner plus que copieux -Hermione était trop affamée pour surveiller notre alimentation- chacun se dispersa pour vaquer à ses occupations. Hermione et Luna se rendirent à la bibliothèque, Ron se préparait pour sa partie d'échec avec Gwendoline, Neville monta dans les dortoirs et Dean apprenait à Seamus un jeu de carte moldu.

« C'est complètement débile, pourquoi tu as le droit de rejouer ? Ca inverse le sens de jeu mais…

- On est que deux, si le sens de jeu est inversé, c'est à moi de jour à nouveau !

- C'est un peu tordu ton truc, t'es sûr que tu triches pas ?

- Si je te le dis.

- Elles sont où les règles que je regardes ?

- Tu fais chier Seam' ! »

Dean balança les cartes qu'il tenait en main sur son ami qui resta abasourdi quelques instants. Il rassembla les cartes, les rangea dans leur étui et prit un air penaud en s'excusant qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Dean ne put pas rester insensible à la bille de clown de l'autre et éclata de rire en le traitant de tous les noms. Ils décidèrent d'arrêter de jouer. Seam' m'aperçut et me fit signe de venir. Dean fit un peu la moue –je pense qu'il voulait rester seul- mais quand le blond chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, son visage s'illumina et il me fit signe à son tour de les rejoindre. Je m'assis donc sur un canapé en face de mes deux amis.

« Alors Harry, il t'a plu ce premier match de Quidditch après 4 mois sans voler ? me demanda Seamus en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dean.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Mais je ne pourrais pas réintégrer l'équipe, c'est McGonagall cette fois qui s'y oppose et je crois que je ne peux rien faire contre elle.

- C'est bête, mais le principal, c'est que tu puisses voler. »

J'acquiesçai. A présent, Dean reposait sa tête sur Seamus en fermant les yeux. Je déglutis difficilement et me forçai à regarder Ron qui se faisait battre une fois de plus par Gwendoline. Je pensai à Justin, au baiser que nous avions échangé ; je revis exactement la scène, je ressentis exactement la chaleur du contact ; cependant, la vision de Justin s'éclipsa, son nez s'allongea, sa peau devint pâle, ses yeux s'éclaircirent : je tenais Malfoy dans mes bras, je le regardais et j'approchais mon visage du sien. Ses lèvres étaient froides et fines, il avait une haleine de tabac froid, cette odeur désagréable qui imprégnait ses vêtements, mais sa peau était douce et légèrement parfumée. Ses mains glacées venaient trouver refuge sous ma chemise, juste pour se réchauffer… Aussitôt, j'eus l'image fulgurante de nos deux corps nus entremêlés sur la pierre. Heureusement que Ron vint nous rejoindre, bougonnant car il venait de se faire mettre une pâtée par une cinquième année.

« T'es tout rouge, me fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé. »

J'eus un brusque mouvement de recul en balbutiant d'un air très peu convaincant que tout allait bien. Je reportai mon attention sur Seamus qui parlait des devoirs de métamorphoses auxquels il n'avait rien compris. Aucun de nous ne put lui répondre et nous passâmes donc tout l'après-midi à faire nos devoirs. Hermione et Luna nous rejoignirent à l'heure du dîner, ainsi que Neville qui nous avoua avoir fait une sieste.

« Le sport de ce matin m'a tué, dit-il dans un bâillement. »

Hermione, cependant, fut enchantée de voir les effets provoqués par son programme. Dans le hall, Parkinson et Crabbe semblaient sur le point de se sauter dessus.

« Ce soir ! sifflait Parkinson entre ses dents. Ce soir espèce de dégénéré !

- Drago dit que…

- On se fout de ce qu'il dit. Son père n'est plus à la hauteur, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

- Comment tu sais que c'est ce soir ?

- FERME-LA ! »

Parkinson semblait sur le point d'exploser. Crabbe, qui n'avait pas apprécié le ton employé par l'autre, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Pansy d'un air menaçant. Hermione fit un pas pour aller s'interposer entre eux mais Ron la retint. On allait continuer à avancer vers la grande salle sans prêter attention aux Serpentards. Tandis que nous avancions comme si de rien n'était vers la salle, quelque chose me percuta le crâne. Je regardai derrière moi mais il n'y avait personne. Je délogeai l'objet de mes cheveux et reconnus la capsule verte et blanche des bières de la salle sur demande.

« C'est quoi ? me demanda Luna avec intérêt.

- De… de quoi tu parles ? balbutiai-je en cachant la capsule dans ma poche. Vous me gardez une place, je dois aller… aux toilettes, ajoutai-je en tournant les talons à toute vitesse. »

Je traversai le hall et m'engouffrai dans les couloirs pour me rendre à la salle sur demande. Seulement voilà, lorsque je tournai au bout d'un interminable couloir, on m'agrippa par la taille et une main s'abattit sur ma bouche. J'entendis le rire grinçant de Malfoy tout près de mon oreille.

« Laffe-moi Balvoyyyy ! couinai-je ridiculement en me débattant.

- Si on m'avait dit que c'était si facile d'attraper le grand Harry Potter… »

Il relâcha pourtant sa prise et m'entraîna dans un coin sombre. Son sourire ne présageait rien de bon. J'attrapai instinctivement ma baguette dans ma poche. Il gloussa devant l'objet que je pointai sur lui et me lâcha en levant les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« On ne peut plus parler tranquillement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te parler. »

Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. J'abaissai ma baguette et m'adossai contre un mur en croisant les bras.

« Très bien, je t'écoute. »

Il gardait les mains au-dessus de lui en souriant.

« En combien de temps tu fais tes valises Potter ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et gloussa à nouveau.

« Ce soir, à 1h47 pile, les protections de Poudlard seront ôtées. Pour quelques secondes, juste le temps de transplaner.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Par Merlin, tu es stupide ou quoi ? Et alors, tu pourras prendre ta petite valise et transplaner je ne sais où ! C'est bien ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, non ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il me l'a dit, répliqua-t-il comme une évidence. »

Je serrai un peu plus ma baguette.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Qui ? Le vieux monsieur qu'on va transporter à l'hôpital, bien sûr ! »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine. Dumbledore ? On allait transporter Dumbledore à l'hôpital ce soir même ? Je ne savais pas très bien quoi dire à Malfoy ; d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas comment interpréter son attitude. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'aurait-il prévenu ? Lui au lieu de moi ? Néanmoins, je ne pus que le remercier dans un souffle. Il croisa les bras, nonchalamment, et haussa les épaules.

« Comment…

- Si je te révèle comment j'ai eu cette information, Potter, je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer par la suite. Or, c'est ce que j'essaye d'éviter, ta mort. »

Il avait détourné les yeux sur la dernière phrase. Je rangeai ma baguette et lui tendis une main. Il ricana en la serrant avec force.

« C'est naturel Po… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car je l'attirai vers moi et le serrai comme si ma vie dépendait de cette étreinte. Il fut abasourdi quelques instants, puis enserra ma taille à son tour. J'étouffai quelques larmes sur sa robe, au creux de son épaule en le remerciant une nouvelle fois, d'une voix rauque. Nous restâmes enlacés durant 5 bonnes minutes puis mes sanglots diminuèrent. Enfin, il s'écarta un peu, sans toutefois me relâcher et s'éclaircit la gorge. Sa voix éraillée chevrotait légèrement, pourtant, il souriait.

« Tu m'as dit un jour que ce n'était pas lâche de fuir, que parfois, on avait besoin de s'échapper. On risque tous notre peau mais, apparemment, la tienne vaut plus chère. Un autre Malfoy de moins, ce n'est pas bien grave…

- Un… un autre ?

- Ma mère est morte il y a deux semaines. Voldemort trouvait qu'elle ne s'impliquait pas assez et que j'étais trop mou, alors il l'a tuée. Ma mère voulait me protéger mais, si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qu'on doit sauver alors… Maintenant qu'elle est morte, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Il soupira en reculant « Va faire ce que tu as à faire Potter ! » Il partit en courant presque. Je me retrouvais seul et impuissant. Il me restait un peu pus de sept heures. Je fonçai vers les dortoirs vides, fis une valise en deux temps trois mouvements et écrivis une lettre à mes amis, en leur expliquant les raisons pour lesquelles j'étais parti. Je savais que Ron et Hermione m'en voudraient, ils avaient insisté pour que je les prévienne si je décidais de partir, mais m'enfuir avec eux aurait été trop long à organiser. Je ne devais compter que sur moi-même.

« Harry, t'es là ? »

Neville entra lentement dans le dortoir. Je sautai sur mon lit et fis mine de me réveiller. Il se posta devant moi.

« Tu nous as demandé de te garder une place mais t'es pas revenu. Hermione est persuadée que tu as eu envie de boire.

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai touché à rien, je… euh, je suis venu me reposer justement pour pas… céder à… la tentation.

- Ben, on t'a attendu, alors ce serait cool si tu venais manger. »

Je me levai et sortis à sa suite. Il ne marchait pas vraiment vite pour quelqu'un qui avait attendu une demi-heure pour manger. Je posai une main sur son épaule.

« Ca va ?

- Ouais… Ouais, ça va, merci. Enfin… ouais.

- C'est… C'est Luna ? »

Il émit un petit rire doublé d'un grognement étrange en secouant la tête à la négative. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche de tout le repas. Je racontai mon histoire aux autres. Hermione se fâcha mais je m'en moquais. Il me restait à peine 6 heures. Je décidai d'être franc et abandonnai une fois de plus mes amis pour aller voir Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi ?

- C'est personnel, je vous expliquerai plus tard ! »

En sortant de la grande salle, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Malfoy était en grande conversation avec Parkinson. Je me rendis jusque devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur, sans parvenir à trouver le bon mot de passe. J'aperçus Fitwizpackboum au loin.

« Professeur ! Excusez-moi ! »

J'arrivai à sa hauteur, en reprenant mon souffle. Il attendit patiemment que je formule ma demande.

« Il faut absolument que je vois le professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me communiquer le mot de passe pour accéder à son bureau s'il vous plaît ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir, Mr Potter, si seulement je le connaissais.

- Vous ne connaissez pas le… le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore ?

- Il semblerait que le directeur ait changé son mot de passe cette après-midi et qu'il n'ait pas jugé nécessaire d'en avertir les professeurs, répliqua-t-il d'un air pincé. »

Je croisai plusieurs professeurs en retournant dans la salle commune mais aucun d'eux ne put me renseigner. Dans ma poche, la lettre que j'avais écrite avant que Neville ne me trouve commençait à se froisser. Je ne savais pas encore dans quelles circonstances j'allais la remettre. Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune, j'eus une un pincement au cœur. J'allais quitter tout ce confort, toute cette chaleur pour accomplir la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée lors de notre dernière discussion. Neville somnolait un peu au coin du feu. Il avait tellement changé depuis nos premières années, il avait démontré de telles capacités, une telle volonté de vaincre que le voir ainsi, affalé sur un fauteuil, le visage grave et lointain lui donnait une allure nettement plus mature que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Le bonheur de Dean et Seamus irradiait tous les Gryffondors ; Ron était devenu un très bon joueur de Quidditch ; Hermione avait appris à prendre des risques. J'avais vu grandir tous ces gens, j'avais vu grandir ceux que j'appelle à présent mes amis ; et je les quittais sans même leur dire adieu en face, sans même les serrer dans mes bras.

Vers minuit, tout le monde se dispersa et les dortoirs se remplirent. Ron parut étonné que je le prenne dans mes bras pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

« Je suis désolé, mais si t'as envie de dormir avec quelqu'un ce soir, c'est pas avec moi.

- Crétin ! »

Cependant, je souris de toutes mes dents. Il fit un commentaire sur ma santé mentale en péril. J'attendis que les éternels ronflements de Ron et de Neville débutent pour sortir mon sac de sous mon lit et enfiler la cape d'invisibilité. Je posai la lettre sur mon lit avec un creux au ventre. Un dernier regard au paisible dortoir et je pris la direction de la salle sur demande. Il me restait exactement 52 minutes pour réfléchir à l'endroit où je voulais aller. Instinctivement, je pensais à Godric's Hollow, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire par la suite. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur l'habituelle odeur de tabac. Malfoy était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, entouré d'un nuage de fumée qui obscurcissait encore plus la pièce. Je retirai ma cape. Il sursauta. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici. Son visage était strié par des sillons de larmes séchées. Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche en se relevant.

« J'ai la bibine mauvaise ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Pourquoi t'es pas là-haut à pleurer avec tes amis ?

- J'aurais très bien pu te demander pourquoi toi tu n'étais pas là-haut à fêter ça avec les autres, mais je connais déjà la réponse. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était la première fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette salle, le soir de la tentative d'assassinat de Dumbledore.

- Quelle mémoire ! Non, je ne me souviens pas du tout. Malgré tout l'alcool que t'as ingurgité, tu te rappelles de choses aussi insignifiantes ? Chapeau ! »

Je me sentis un peu vexé. Non, ces choses ne me paraissaient absolument pas insignifiantes. Au contraire, j'y attachais une grande importance.

« Malfoy, j'attache de l'importance à chacun des moments passés dans cette salle… A chacun des moments passés avec toi. »

Il ricana « Potter, arrête un peu » mais j'avais posé mon sac ma cape dans un coin et m'étais assis sur le tapis, en face de la table basse. J'avalai une bière avant de me lancer.

« Tu comptes vraiment pour moi. C'est con, d'ailleurs, mais je ne pourrais jamais te dire que je t'aime, même si c'est le cas, même si ça me ronge de ne pas te le dire. Parler, ça gâcherait tout, hein ? »

Je contournai la table basse. Il avait fermé les yeux et secouait la tête « Non, Potter, dis pas des trucs pareils ! ». Je m'assis à ses côtés, sur le canapé, et attendis patiemment qu'il rouvre les yeux. Il semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Si j'avais cru cinq mois plus tôt que j'allais voir Drago Malfoy pleurer, j'aurais sûrement ri. Drago Malfoy ne pleure pas ; il est trop fier pour ça, il est trop fort pour chialer comme une Poufsouffle ! Pourtant, il s'effondra sur moi, en larme ; il reniflait, poussait de petites plaintes, était secoué de tremblements. Les minutes passèrent et bientôt il ne resta que 20 minutes avant que les protections du château ne s'enlèvent. Je ne savais toujours pas où aller. J'essayai de réfléchir, mais mes efforts étaient vains : Malfoy reniflait toujours à mes côtés, sur le canapé et ça me perturbait. Il n'avait pas voulu partager son mal avec moi ; je me demandai bêtement si mes mots l'avaient affectés.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler ? »

Il expira bruyamment en me jetant un regard noir. Plus que 15 minutes. Le temps passait à une vitesse ahurissante, je n'avais même pas le temps de préparer un plan. Finalement, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je décidai de me rendre à Godric's Hollow pour voir la tombe de mes parents ; pour ce qui était de ma mission, je verrais une fois là-bas. Je regardai ma montre avec appréhension, essayant de calmer mon cœur qui battait à s'en décrocher, essayant de me maîtriser pour ne pas prêter attention à l'autre qui me regardait de ses yeux délavés avec son air de chien battu.

« Je pars dans 5 minutes, dis-je pour dissiper le silence oppressant.

- Tu pars où ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix éteinte ; de là à dire qu'il voulait juste faire la conversation, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Il renifla une nouvelle fois en souriant. Il se rapprocha de moi, intimidé ; si près que, comme dans ma vision, je sentais son haleine et son parfum, mélange indescriptible ; si près que je sentais ses lèvres froides, ses lèvres fines et froides, et ses mains calleuses. Le temps passait trop vite. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : 1h46. Le temps… J'aurais tout fait pour posséder ce retourneur de temps qui avait aidé Hermione à suivre ses cours en troisième année et qui nous avait permis de libérer Sirius et Buck. Pourtant, je devais partir. Malfoy calla sa main dans la mienne.

« Je… Je dois y aller, murmurai-je ridiculement en retenant mes larmes.

- Où ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Alors emmène-moi ! »

1h47. Je pensai à Godric's Hollow, j'imaginai une pierre tombale au nom de James et Lyly Potter, une petite maison en ruine cachée sous de hautes herbes. Malfoy m'embrassa une dernière fois, puis je ressentis l'habituelle secousse, la sensation d'être projeté hors de ce monde. Le noir m'entourait.

Seul. J'allais être seul face à mon destin, pensai-je.

Je perçus une petite pression sur ma main gauche et la sensation d'être tiré en arrière. Je ne contrôlai plus mon transplanage. A bout de force, je m'effondrai en atterrissant sur une plage de galet.

Mon corps me faisait souffrir de partout.

Et je tenais la main de Malfoy.

**IOIOIOIOIOI**

Merciiiii beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! A partir de maintenant, l'histoire va un peu plus se concentrer sur Malfoy mais je n'en dis pas plus… xD

Bisous chers lecteurs ;)


End file.
